Marriage 101
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: Raven Roth and Richard Grayson had always hated each other, when every student and teacher grew tired of their arguments, it is their time to be punish. For the next few months, they are going to experience the many levels of two lovers. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Plot: Raven Roth and Richard Grayson had always hated each other, when every student and teacher grew tired of their arguments, it is their time to be punish. For the next few months, they are going to experience a marriage life together.  
_

_Only a few superhero/supervillain like Superman, Wonder Woman, etc. will be feature as teachers whenever I do a AU high school story. _

_While some, are OCs that are not important.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics. I will say this once.  
_

* * *

It was not a good day for Raven Rachel Roth when she walked into school, this morning her alarm clock broke, and she is now fifteen minutes late to her Calculus class. She walked into her classroom, and all heads swivel towards her direction when they heard the door opened.

Ms. Nagata, the math teacher, turned her head towards her direction and said shockingly, "You're late to first period, Raven."

"My alarm clock was busted," she murmured, shuffling her feet slightly.

One student from the back row grinned indulgently, Ms. Nagata will give anyone detention whenever they are late.

"Oh, well, I'm going to give you a fair warning," Ms. Nagata said, shrugging her shoulders.

At this point, the grinning student face fell when he heard those words, he jumped up from his seat and shouted, "That's not fair! You never give me or the others a 'fair' warning!" Other students quietly agreed.

"You are always late with stupid excuses to use. This is her first time being late to class, and I suggest you to sit down," she placed her hands on her hip, looking at him with indignant.

"I thought teachers are not supposed to favor students," he said coolly.

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "It's okay, Ms. Nagata, I'll take the detention. After all, it isn't _fair _towards other students." She added a glare at the end towards the boy who caused all this.

The teacher sighed, rolled her eyes, and said, "Okay, you'll have Saturday detention tomorrow in the morning with the others." Ms. Nagata breathed in deeply and, a headache is forming, wrote down Raven's name on the list and handed her a layoff notice. The middle age woman said, "Are you happy now, Mr. Grayson?"

"Very much," Richard Grayson smirked.

Raven rolled her eyes while she took a seat in front of him, she tightens her pencil in her hands, and she can feel the pride surging through his body.

xxx

The bell rung twenty-five minutes later, and Raven quickly rushed out of the classroom. She walked quickly, hoping to get on time to her next class until a certain someone, who she didn't want to see or talk, stopped in front of her with his arms held high and a wall supporting it.

"How does it feel having a detention for the first time?" he asked.

"Whatever, it was my choice," Raven barked. "Beside, I have nothing to do in Saturday." Oh how much she enjoys looking the expression he is making right now.

"Yeah, that's what a loser does in her weekend," Richard ridiculed. "Tell me, how come those freaks you hang out with doesn't invite you to their outings?"

"One: we do hang out from time to time, but I chose to stay home most of the time. Two: don't insult my friends or you'll regret it," she growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" he teased in a forged high-pitched tone. He grabbed a strand of her black short hair and began to play with it. Raven growled, grabbing his hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"Aah, you bitch! That hurt," Richard snatched his hand back, nursing it.

"Don't be a prissy, beside, you deserved it when you touched my hair!" Raven retorted.

"Who knew Roth could be so conceited with her hair," Richard grinned.

"No! I hate when someone, especially by an idiot, touches me," she hissed.

"Jeez, just lighten up!" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"In case you didn't notice, I have detention tomorrow!" she poked his chest.

"I thought you didn't care," he crossed his arms together and smirked with conquest.

Her face started to flush and she spat, "I don't care, I just hate the fact that I have to be in detention _with you!_"

"I was just playing around," he glared. "Why don't you just lighten up for once?"

Raven did not say anything but she only pursed her lips tightly together and glared at him; he soon followed and did the same.

All of the sudden, a teacher who works in the office came up to them and gave them a stern look. "Three teachers called and had been complaining about two students yelling, I assume it was you two?"

Raven and Richard perked up and observed the hallway, it was empty, and they are the only ones here.

"You are late by twenty minutes too," the supervisor tapped her feet. "Follow me, you'll have to go to the principal office. Anyways, he's been meaning to talk to you two later on today." Raven sighed in frustration and she purposely swung her backpack at Richard so it could collide with his shoulder.

He rubbed his arms and started to act like a child when he stuck his tongue out.

xxx

"Do you know why you are in here?" Mr. Kent said.

"Because we're late to class?" Raven deadpanned.

"Not really, I had reasons from what I heard by the students and the pedagogue," he clasped his hands together.

"And that is...?" Richard gesticulated.

"You two argue every single day," he slammed his palm on the table with each word.

"Why do you care?" Richard replied.

"Like I said: you two argue every single day," Mr. Kent repeated. "Ever since you two had met, when was it...third grade?"

"First grade," Raven and Richard corrected simultaneously.

"Yes, since first grade," the principal nodded dumbly. "Students that had known you for a long time said you two had been arguing and fighting."

"They should stay out of business," Richard retorted.

"_No_," Mr. Kent's voice rise slightly. "Tomorrow you two are not going to detention, you'll me meet in my office."

"Why?" Raven finally spoke up, asked.

"You'll see..." Mr. Kent had a smirk that neither Raven nor Robin like at all. But his smirk soon disappear into a frown and said, "Now, I don't want either of you to go to class today, you'll just have to settle in the Opportunity Room for the day. You may go now."

"And don't ditch tomorrow, Mr. Grayson, I'm giving you a reminder call to your father tonight," he, then, faced Raven and said, "I trust you to come tomorrow." Raven nodded at the statement and left, and was soon follow by Richard who started to sulk behind as they began to walk towards the Opportunity Room.

Mr. Kent slid down his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and asked himself, "I hope this works..."

* * *

_Heh. I am really excited to do this story. _

_I'll start Chapter 2 later and maybe it will be post up sooner._

_And yes, Mr. Kent is Superman. Look at my Author's note above._

_I was not going to post this story up today, but klrob was really persistent with me. I also did not intend this story to be Rated M but klrob gave me an idea for it. So it is not three new stories anymore, it is four.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the next morning, Raven's (new) alarm clock blared loudly at 7:00 am. She opened one eye and smashed the 'off' button and she slowly, lazily slid off her bed. She groaned in frustration because she is going to the principal office today to do who knows what! Truthfully, she doesn't mind, but it had to be with the young man she absolutely distastes.

She kicked her blanket off, dragged herself to the bathroom, and got ready.

She emerged from the bathroom twenty-five minutes later since she took a shower. Raven was wearing a dark gray tight-fitting shirt short sleeve shirt with a picture and logo of her favorite rock band, fingerless gloves, skinny jeans, and black boots. She left the room after getting her black bag with a twisted picture of Cheshire cat, blood dripping out from his mouth.

Raven went downstairs and quickly walked towards the kitchen where her mother, Angela Roth, was cooking breakfast. She sat in front of the table with her head bury in her arms. Her mother placed a stack of pancakes in front of her and said, "What are you doing up, are you going out with Jenifer and Toni (1)?"

Raven shook her head. "I'm going to school for a few hours."

"Did you get a detention?" Angela scowled.

"Something like that," Raven said, and then quickly reassured, "I have to go to the principal's office, and he has something for us to do."

"And who is this 'us?' Angela asked as she made herself some food.

"Richard Grayson," Raven grumbled.

Angela's mouth formed an 'o' before silently eating her breakfast, she heard of the relationship between Raven and Richard from an old friend of hers, who's working at the high school. The two were constantly fighting and it reminded everyone of a lovers' spat, or a married couple – with lots of problems.

Whatever the principal is doing, she hopes that it will resolve their behavior towards one another.

Raven finished her food in matter of minutes. She picked her plate and left it in the sink. She quickly left and murmured an 'I love you' to her mother before leaving the house.

xxx

"Master Richard, wake up," Alfred, the butler, said.

"Five more minutes..." Richard groaned, he was clearly still in bed.

"I am afraid you cannot do that, the school called and you are to meet the principal in less than ten minutes, and you have not eaten breakfast yet," Alfred sighed, saying it all in one breath. Richard groggily got up, murmured to himself, and walked towards the bathroom. He emerged from the bathroom three minutes later, wearing comfortable clothing.

He ran downstairs, taking two steps at a time. He slid into the dining room and took a piece of toast off from Bruce's plate. His adoptive father sighed and stopped him before he can leave any farther. "You need to stop getting detention, Richard, now you landed yourself with the principal."

"I didn't get into big trouble, the principal just wanted me to do something stupid with Roth," Richard shrugged. "I have to go now, I am going to be five minutes late!" But his tone did not held any concern, he just kept it in indifference.

Bruce Wayne exhaled softly to himself; he also heard the relationship between Raven and Richard. He had heard it from an old friend that worked at Wolfman High.

_'Clark, I hope you know what you getting into yourself...'_

xxx

"You're late," Mr. Kent said.

"Sorry, I overslept," Richard took a seat next to Raven.

"As long as you're here," Mr. Kent said. "Now, do you know why you two are here?"

"Yeah, but you really didn't tell us what it is," Raven deadpanned.

"It was a rhetorical question, Ms. Roth, and please don't use that tone to your principal," he said sternly.

"Yeah, Raven, be nice," Richard said lowly, mocking, his face close to hers.

Raven's nose scrunched up and she pushed his face roughly away from hers and said, "Personal space."

"Teacher, she pushed my face and it hurt real badly," Richard pointed at Raven, acting like some seven-year old.

Raven was about to retort, but the principal beat it to her by saying, "Well, you were invading her space, so I can't blame her." Richard crossed his arms, slumping on his seat and then said, "Oh sure, take her side."

"Could we please get back to the topic, we're already wasting more time," Raven said, looking at her nails with a bored expression.

"Yes," Mr. Kent blinked, shuffling a few papers around. He found a small piece of paper and gave it to Raven, and he said, "Go to that room, the teacher will explain everything." Raven looked down at the paper in her hands, and it said Room 101.

"You two are now excuse, I have a meeting to attend," the principal got up from his chair and left the room. "One more thing: don't try to kill each other in front of the lecturer, she's new here."

xxx

"So, where is this classroom supposed to be at?" Richard asked for the umpteenth time.

"On the upper floor," Raven closed her eyes, wishing to be somewhere else right now.

Richard didn't hear what she said, but stuck his head in a few classrooms that was fill with students in detentions and shouted 'woos', most of them rejoined it back at Richard, who pumped his arms up in the air. He turned to Raven and said, "What did you just say?"

"Just shut up and climb the stairs," Raven exhaled sharply.

"PMSing much?" Richard scowled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"As the matter of fact, I am!" Raven barked.

"Then I should stay away," he stopped from his middle of tracks and grinned cheekily when Raven swiftly turned around. She walked up to him and pulled him by his collar. "The faster we do this, the earlier we can go home."

"Yes ma'am."

xxx

They entered a normal, office, room; the back of the chair in front of them was turn on to its back.

"Just sit in those and we'll begin," a feminine voice rang. Richard and Raven set their things down and sat on the chair. They glared and scooted their chairs away from each other since they were sitting too close to each other. "So, what are your names?"

"Don't you know it already? Didn't the principal tell you?" Richard said and one eyebrow rose up.

"He did," the woman said.

"Then why do we have to introduce ourselves when you already know it?" Raven interrogated.

"I just want to hear it coming out from your mouth," she replied, her back still turned on them.

"Raven Roth," she mumbled.

"Richard Grayson," he said.

"Hello, Raven and Richard, I am Ms. Prince," the chair swiveled around and the teacher was reveal as a young beautiful woman with long, wavy black hair and blue eyes. "But please, call me Diana."

Richard grinned mischievously and said, "Hello, _Diana_, it is an honor to meet you." Raven gagged to herself, he is such a player.

Diana giggled and replied, "I admit, you are quite cute. But I don't date younger guys, especially one of the young men are students here in this school."

"Well I tried…" Richard shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

Diana got up and motions them to stand up; they oblige, and followed her to another room that is connection to her office. The three entered a dark, empty classroom of Room 101. She turned the lights on and Raven and Richard quickly went to the empty desks and in it, well, there are only two empty desks in fact and no one else was around. They were curious at that point.

"Do you know why you two are here?" Diana asked.

"Nope, but the principal did said that you're going to explain," Richard replied.

"But we do know some of it: we fight a lot. I expect you are some kind of behavioral counselor," Raven added.

"Not really…" Diana faltered a bit. "But this program is something else, just for you two." She, then, said, "You two are the only ones here at this very moment, except for me but that's not the point." She grinned, "Do you want hear what this special program is?"

Raven and Richard leaned forward to hear what she has to say.

"For the next few months, you two are going to be married!" she clasped her hands together, beaming at them, trying so hard not to laugh at their expression.

* * *

_(1) Jenifer - Jinx, Toni - Argent_

_I like how this chapter turned out, all the way until I wrote the last scene. I think it seems... blah. But I tried my best to make it look and sound good._

_See you in the next chapter. It may come out slower since the finals are coming up soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, if you noticed or not, I changed several parts, not many, of this chapter to fit my story more._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"W-what did you just say?" Raven uttered while Richard choked on his spit.

"I said you two are going to be married for the next few months," Diana repeated.

Raven felt her left eye twitched.

Richard began to chuckle nervously and said, "You're kidding… right? Please tell me you're joking."

"Why would I make a joke about this?"

This is very serious, the thought ran through their heads.

But why would someone do that to them?

Really, even if the conversation they had with Mr. Kent, did they really deserve this punishment?

"Tell me why we're doing this, I mean, what did we do to deserve this?" Raven inquired.

"From what I heard, you two fight every single day," Diana didn't scowl at this point, she smiled instead as she continued, "It pretty much annoyed everyone in school, including the teachers and parents, while I only find it quite adorable."

"And why did you find this cute?" Raven said, her left hand wavering.

"It reminds me of two bickering married couple—" Diana answered simply.

_'Bickering, married couple?'_ Raven and Richard thought. _'Not possible.'_

"—it's also the first and perhaps the last program I'm going to do." She added.

"But what if I say I'm not going to follow your orders?" Richard derided.

"If you two do not participate, the principal has no other choices but to expel you two. This act cannot be tolerated in school," Diana said seriously, her hard gaze made Raven and Richard flinched. After a few moment of silence, she cleared her throat and said, "There's something I want to show you, stay seated and try not to kill each other while I am gone for a moment."

"No promises can be made," the two whispered lowly, thankfully, Diana did not hear this.

xxx

_"What is your name?"_ Jenifer flashed on the video as she turned around to face the speaker.

_"You already know my name, West,"_ she sighed as Wallace West kept being persisted with her. _"Now, what do you want? If it's a date, my answer is strictly a no." _

_"No, it's not a date, especially what happened last year, that was horrible,"_ he said, remembering the one date they went on together that didn't end so well, however, the two agreed that they are better off as friends, especially since something didn't click with Jenifer after that date, it felt too strange for her.

_"Can we get back to topic?" _Jenifer gritted her teeth together.

_ "Alright," _he answered. "_Some new teacher wanted to interview you about the greatest argument ever between Roth and Grayson."_ He cleared this throat and said, "_So, what's your opinion on Raven and Richard?" _

_"My opinion about those two," _Jenifer said, "_it's really annoying. Seriously, I just wish they would just stop fighting, even if it is for one whole day, in which they cannot do."_ Jenifer placed her right hand on her hip as she continued, _"It gives me a migraine and I sometime want to strangle Raven whenever she talks about her problems with Grayson. But I think it is more of a sexual frustration between—wait, are you fucking recording this?" _Jenifer narrowed her eyes as her jaw fell open.

There was a slightly muffle until Jenifer practically pressed her face against the lens as she apologized, _"I am so sorry, Raven! I did not know they were going to tape this! Please don't kill me if you watch this…!" _There was a few moment of silence before Jinx growled, _"I am going to kill you, West!" _

**_Buzz… bzzz._**

**_Fizzle._**

The screen went black until another person came on.

_"Why are you recording this again?"_ Toni Monetti asked, Wally muffled his answer from the background. _"Oh…"_ She shrugged her shoulders unconcernedly of what she's going to say next, or what Raven may do to her of what she's going to say. _"Raven, as much as I like to see you and Richard fight, it needs to bloody stop."_ She said directly, keep her face straight as the screen went black again and another person came on.

_"Is it rolling… is it rolling? Yes, okay, good," _a tall buffed African-American male said and another African-American girl, who stood next to him, came on.

_"Is it rolling… is it rolling? Yes, okay, good," _a tall buffed African-American male said and another African-American girl, who stood next to him, came on.

_"Hi you two, you already know me as Victor Stone and my girlfriend Karen Beecher_," he said_. "I_ _know both of you are my best friend—which you two didn't know until now." _He laughed uneasily.

Raven and Richard's eyes widened, so Victor has been friends with the enemy all along? The two glared at each other before going back to watch the video.

_"We just want to say good luck, we don't know what the counselor is going to do, but I think it'll solve all your problems away, have a nice day," _he finished talking as the screen went dark.

Raven and Richard watched video after video as many students and teacher gave their opinion about them, fighting.

Some of their other friends showed up: Kori, Gar, Donna, Roy, Garth, etc.

A few freshmen were next, even though they haven't been here for a while to know: Conner, Cassandra, Tim, and Bart.

Several of the teachers they knew and trusted also have a say: Mrs. Hol, Mrs. Lance-Queen, Mr. Jones, and Mr. Jordan.

Wally West was next after interviewing everybody.

The screen went black once more as the last person has its say.

"You two really need a lot of work," Diana murmured to herself as she turned around to face Raven and Richard, the two were gaping and were unable to say anything.

"Judging by what your friends said, you guys really need to make progress," Diana said.

Raven and Richard were silent until they burst out simultaneously:

"Who do they think they are?"

"I'll fucking kill them when I see them!"

"Are you with me, Roth?"

"Are you with me, Grayson?"

The two looked at each other, face flushed, and nodded in agreement.

"See!" Diana exclaimed, causing them to jump. "Progress: you two made an agreement on something!"

Raven and Richard looked at each other and then glare as they turned their heads around and said, "Whatever."

Diana bit her lip and she said, "Okay then, please take out a sheet of line paper and a pencil. We're going to take notes on what you are going to do for the next few months."

Raven and Richard grunted at the idea, more surprising work to do.

What's next?

Giving old people a sponge bath?

xxx

"There are three courses you have to do for this program," Diana answered. "And I want you two to write it down as I say it."

"First: you'll have to be boyfriend and girlfriend," Diana said, "and yes, you also have to show Public Display of Affection or PDA for short."

Raven groaned at this point as she dropped her mechanical pencil on the table, does that mean she has to… kiss him?

On the other hand, Richard seemed less upset with the idea; after all, he admits that Raven is pretty hot.

"You two have to act lovey-dovey towards one another, but don't overdo it. You two can fight from time to time since every relationships as its up-and-downs," Diana said, smiling at the two as she paced back and forth.

"If you show true progress with this, we can move on to the next exercise. And Richard, this is more of your doing than Raven's," she smirked coyly.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"When you think it's the time, you have to 'propose' to her," Diana said with a grin.

Raven wanted to die on this spot.

Richard gulped, "For real?"

Diana shrugged her shoulders and started to think. "Of course this thing is not real!"

"So, it could be those fake, plastic ones?"

"Pretty shallow but whatever," Diana said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's your choice, son."

"What's next?" Raven asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You two have to get 'married'."

"Are you serious?" Raven said.

Diana ignored her and continued "But that's not all, it has to be in front of _everyone_."

Raven practically broke her pencil in half, a fake wedding, and everyone – her friends and mother especially – has to watch?

Richard choked on air, frozen on his seat.

"Married, in front of everyone?" they said together.

She nodded happily, then, looked at the clock and clapped her hands together and said "Well, we're running out of time. I will see you two again next Saturday from 8:00 am to 11:00 am."

"Wait!" the two shouted at the same time once more.

"Yes?" Diana tilted her head.

"How is this going to work? Wouldn't anybody find this suspicious because we're together all of the sudden?" Richard questioned.

"As long as you do it right, and don't over exaggerate it too," Diana sighed.

Richard nodded, uncertainly about this because he didn't really have a say to this.

"Any more questions you like to be answered?" Diana said.

Raven raised her hand with a blank expression.

"Yes?" Diana gestured to her.

"How is this going to work?" Raven said bluntly.

"I just answered," Diana said.

Raven shook her head. "No, what I meant is the 'marriage', you said that we had to be 'married'; how's that going to work out?"

Richard raised an eyebrow, she got a point, and he turned to look at Diana who began to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned out already," Diana said.

"Which is...?" Raven trailed off.

"Not telling," Diana answered.

"Why not?" Richard asked.

"Oh, you will find out, you will find soon," she winked. "Now, is that all or is there more questions you want to know? I have all day and it is a beautiful Saturday."

Raven and Richard shook their heads and packed their stuff silently, as they were about to leave, Diana added:

"And this whole thing will start on… Monday! Have a nice day guys!"

They both groaned at what they heard.

Do they really have to start this now?

And what would their friends say when they see two people who hate each other's guts holding hands?


	4. Chapter 4

At the same time, Raven and Richard woke up at their own homes when the alarm clock blared loudly. They groaned and shut it off, not wanting to get off the bed. They are going to dread the day a lot, not because it is a Monday: where lots of people usually hate because it is so far away from the weekend break.

The reason why they don't want to get up and go to school is because today's the day to do their assignment as 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend', first lesson of Marriage 101.

Strangely yet coincidentally, the two got up at the same time, went into the bathroom, took a quick showered, and got dressed.

Raven didn't say anything, glaring at the plate of food, while chewing and swallowing her breakfast angrily, Angela cast her daughter a worried look but she knew what had transpired already. And she didn't feel any remorse for her, she really deserves this punishment.

At the Wayne's Manor, Bruce didn't say anything when Richard was playing around his food, stabbing his scrambled eggs roughly. He shook his head, taking a sip out of his coffee, it's for the best. Beside, he kind of deserves it because he always coming back home and venting off about her.

After they were done eating breakfast, the two slowly and reluctantly left for school, thinking at the same time:

_'I want to shoot myself.' _

xxx

Raven was tapping her foot, waiting for Richard's arrival in front of the school building. She looked at her watch and the school was about to begin soon as most of the students outside began to shuffle inside, she leaned against the wall farther and groaned to herself. Who was she kidding? He's always late!

Suddenly, she heard a car honk, looking up and saw Richard's car parking in front of a signed that said 'Property of Richard Grayson.' She rolled her eyes and thought this was unfair and selfish towards everybody else just because he is the richest kid alive, seriously, why can't he just go to a private school? He'll do everyone, especially Raven, a favor to disappear forever.

He got out of the car and saw Raven walking towards him and she scold, "What in hell took you so freaking long?"

"There was traffic on the way here," Richard shrugged his shoulders.

"'Traffic' my ass, bastard," Raven hissed at him, gesticulate her finger at him.

"Your ass indeed," Richard said absently as he stared at her butt.

Raven slapped him hard on the face and said, "Stop staring and hurry up before we're fucking late, idiot."

"What crawled up in your ass and died?" Richard scowled while rubbing his burning cheek.

"A big bug that smell of arrogant," Raven deadpanned.

"I wonder who…?" Richard said to annoy her. He smiled when it actually worked, seeing a vein popping out from her forehead, her fist clenched and shaking with anger she is trying to surpass.

"You know, whatever, let's just forget the whole. Because you know what we have to do right now," Raven reminded him.

Richard frowned at the thought and muttered, "Yeah, I remember."

The two walked up the steps towards school, they were alone at outside, taking a deep breath before looking at each other without any anger that usually held in their eyes.

"You know what we have to do when we step in there, right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah."

"And if you touch me somewhere inappropriate, I'll have to cut off your fingers and sew it where you don't want to know."

He was quite terrified with the threat because she sounded serious, so he held up his hand.

Raven unwillingly took it. They twined their fingers together and flinched lightly when they felt a cold shiver running up and down on their spines. The two took one last breath together, looking at each other from the corner of their eye, and entered the building.

xxx

"Well that was a waste," Raven bluntly said, sitting in the back of the classroom with Richard because it was the only two seats available.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We were the only ones in the hallway, so we…you know…did that for no reason at all!" He exclaimed quietly. "Jeez, my hands smells now..." He wiped his hand on his shirt.

"And what's wrong with the way I smell?" she glared at him, asking him in a low, angry tone.

"Nothing at all, it's just _you_," Richard smirked at her face.

Raven gasped mentally and was prepared to wiped that smug smile on his face, she raises her fist and—

"Grayson, Roth!" Mr. Stewart barked, and Raven immediately put her hand back down on the table, the teacher continued, "Pay attention and please stop your damn quarreling; you can do that during lunch."

"Sorry," the two murmured to their African American teacher.

Mr. Stewart nodded, fixing his clothing before going back to teaching. "Good. So as I was saying..."

_So, what do we do now? _

_- Raven_

She slid the note towards him.

**_I don't know, but I think we have to wait until lunch…_**

**_- Richard_**

_Why?_

_- Raven_

**_Because that's when _****everyone ****_will see us, beside, we only have Periods 1, 2, 4, and 6 together. _**

**_- Richard _**

Raven sighed to herself, how did she end up with four classes with him? Only the damn school boards knows the answer.

_If you say so…_

_- Raven_

She crumbled the paper afterwards and began to take lecture notes, until another paper slid past by to her. She looked down, it was a note from him.

**_Tsk, tsk, you're wasting paper, Tree Killer  
_**

**_- Richard_**

In response, she stabbed him with her pencil. He winced in pain and she replied back:

_Shut up, Jock Strap  
_

_- Raven_

_**D':**_

_**- Richard**_

_:P_

_- Raven_

xxx

Raven and Richard looked at each other, breathing in deeply before entering the cafeteria. All heads turned towards them and gasped loudly at what they saw: Raven Roth and Richard Grayson, holding hands, giggling at each other.

They stared as the two couple sat on the far corner table, pulling out bags of lunch they brought from home.

Richard suddenly leaned in close to Raven when he noticed all of the attention was on them.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed lowly so nobody can hear.

"We have to make it more believable," he hissed back.

"How is that going to work?" she whispered.

"Kiss me," he stated.

"What? _No!_" she said.

"Do it! People are looking at us."

"It's already worse enough to hold your hand, have you ever heard of lotion?"

"Yes, I heard of lotion before. And how about you? Your hand aren't exactly soft as well," he said to her, couldn't help by flashing a quick, triumph grinned. "We're now going back to the topic: people are still looking at us! We have to make it more believable!"

"_Fine_, but I _won't _like it!" Raven berated him.

"_Me neither!_" he scold back.

With that said, both them quickly leaned in and kissed.

Everybody in the room gasped, a few people even fainted at the sight.

Raven and Richard didn't move their lips, they just left it at the same position, eyes closed tightly, and their noses were collided against each other.

A lot of the students and teachers sees it as a romantic kiss that couples usually share, but Raven and Richard thoughts were the opposite of what the others are thinking right now. There was nothing romantic and cute about this kiss in the 'lovebirds' opinion but a few people began to aw, cooed at them while others grumbled to themselves: one of the hottest girl and guy in school are together now.

Suddenly, the cafeteria door slammed open and the two broke the kiss as soon as they heard a familiar voice shouting:

"What the fuck? How did this happen?"

Raven and Richard turned to the owner's voice and froze at who they saw, it was their friends standing there with wide eyes, gaping mouth that hung open. It was Victor Stone who shouted. The others were standing behind him, not believing what they are seeing right now.

Rumors usually spreads out throughout the whole school like a forest fire.

_'This day is getting worse of each minute now,'_ both of them thought, looking at their friends.

It looks like they had explaining to do as their friends walked towards them.

"Raven Roth! You have some explaining to do!" Jenifer yelled while Toni tapped her foot with her arms cross.

"Dude, you and Roth are together now?" Gar uttered.

Victor and the others sat down in front of the table, and he firmly said, "Pray tell, how in the world did this happened? I thought you two hated each other."

Raven glanced away, seeing the other students were leaning in to hear. She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Could this wait until after school?"

"Why?" Gar asked, wondering, he used to have a crush on Raven in eighth grade until she punched him hard on the face because he kept bothering her with lame, corny jokes everyday. This was the day when he _finally _realized she is not the one for him; she ended up giving him a black eye and a scab on his lips that wouldn't heal on its own for the last two months.

"Why not tell us right now, Raven?" Kori inquired, asking her friend since of middle school; the first time she saw Raven and Richard, they were fighting, and her first day in a new district was not very pleasant until she and Raven became fast, close friends in the very next day—even though they hardly hanged out since the end of freshman year.

"Kori, please, let this wait until after school," Raven said, closing her eyes for an incoming migraine.

Victor was silence for a few moments, seeing how Raven and Richard looks stressed out of this situation, before quietly exclaimed, "Fine. _We_ all could meet up at my house, and that includes Raven's crew. Sounds good?"

"Wonderful," Kori beamed.

"Make sure you order pizza," Gar added.

"Whatever," Jenifer and Toni said, this is what they usually say in an agreement.

"Okay... I guess I'll see you all later," Victor said, getting up from the table and left with Karen who was following him from behind.

The others soon left, leaving Raven and Richard alone sitting in the table. The other students soon got back to their own conversation, but kept glancing at them in each minute. So far, nothing happened when they ate lunch quietly together, alone without their friends to talk.

Yep, definitely a lot of explaining to do later today.

* * *

_Not too proud with this chapter, especially with... everything, but it seems really appropriate to leave it alone.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Raven Roth and Richard Grayson, please report to Room 101. Raven Roth and Richard Grayson, please report to Room 101,"_ the intercom buzzed.

Currently, it was fifth period. Raven and Richard was in different classes and they practically shrink against their seats when many eyes turned to them.

Raven was in one of her elective class, which right now is Art. Richard, dreading, was a class tutor for the freshmen in Algebra II.

Their teachers nodded to them, letting them leave. Many students watch them, whispering one to another and thinking what they done to get sent to another room, everyone probably know it by now since students send text messages to their friends, yep, rumor spreads out like a wildfire. They even had an idea of what they had done, much to Raven's horror and disgust for thinking that way.

She swears that the school had one of the meanest people ever to walk on this planet.

Raven, breaking out from her thoughts by the many whispers from the others, packed all of her things into her bag while Richard just strolled out of the room because he only brought a little of things.

She exited out of the room to see Richard leaning against the lockers, waiting for her. He scowled at her and said, "Took you long enough."

"Just shut up and tell me why we're going to Diana's?" she asked him.

No response came from him.

"Hello? Can't you see I'm talking to you?"

No response.

She asked him the same question but no reply came from his mouth and she quickly became annoyed by him, shaking in rage if I may add.

"Aren't you going to answer me, idiot? _Talk!_" she demanded, poking him hard on his chest. "Why won't you speak?"

Richard smirked at her and said, "Well you did tell me to 'shut up.'

"I didn't mean it literally," she rubbed her temples. "Now, I am repeating again, do _you _know _why _we're being _sent _to _Room 101_?" She emphasizes, clearly angry about repeating her same words, trying to keep calm and cool.

"Don't know, pipsqueak, was going to question you the same thing," he said while pressing her head down with his large hand since she is shorter than him.

She slapped his hand, he winced in pain as his hand started to sting and become red, away. "Don't do that, and what did I tell you about the 'No Touching' policy when no one is around?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders and then grinning wolfishly. "Kind of slipped out of my mind."

"Why I'm I not surprise?" she stated sarcastically and then murmured, "You are such a boy."

"Man, don't you mean?" he corrected her.

"You know, let's just go," Raven said when she saw several students poking their heads out of the classroom, fortunately, they didn't hear a thing.

"Come on, babe, let's see what we got in trouble for!" Richard's voice raised when he saw couple of students that should be mind their on business. Then, he placed his hands on Raven's hips and a couple of students gasped and jumped backward.

Raven caught on to his act and, shuddering as she did so, shouted, "Let's get a move on then, cutie!"

After they were up on the second floor where hardly any classrooms are occupied, they quickly sprang apart and glared at each other before their way towards Diana's room.

xxx

"Good afternoon, Raven and Richard," Diana announced while organizing her papers when she saw her two students walked into the classroom. "I see you two are in a good mood today." Lie. That was a lie and even she knew it because Raven and Richard were sitting against each opposite walls, several feet away.

The three sat in silence for a good full twenty minutes, fifth period was over five minutes ago and sixth period begun. Diana was typing away in her computer, patient enough for one of them to speak. Richard was texting away in his phone. Raven was writing her book for her other elective class, probably her most favorite class of all: Creative Writing.

After writing two full pages, front and back, in her notebook, Raven sighed and closed it. "So, why are in here? Did we – _he,_ I should say – did something wrong?"

Diana, glad that she finally broke the agonizing silence, shook her head. Raven exhaled in relief before shooting Richard a glare, in response, he stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue out too until Diana reprimanded them.

Though neither listened as they continued to insult each other before they were willingly calm down and turn their attention to Diana.

However, Diana was impressed at how quickly they cool down – well, it only took another few insults here and there and couple of minutes – on their own, though, they still have a long trip ahead of them for a road to improvement.

"So, tell me, why are we exactly in here for?" Raven queried.

"Well, there are some few things I forgot to tell you all," Diana said. "You can't tell your friends, even if they are trusting and loyal." She added.

"What? Why?" Raven questioned, her eyes widening.

"What she said," Richard said, his eyes widening as well.

"We can't really jeopardize your assignment—"

"But you just said our friends are trusting and loyal," Richard interrupted and then was hit by a paper ball from Raven for cutting Diana sentence off.

"—I did say that, but I still don't want you to tell them because I think it may cause a distraction and making this project harder. You two, especially, have to deal with this on your own. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Raven and Richard answered simultaneously, bitterly.

Diana nodded and then she suddenly slyly smiled at them, a look that both Raven and Richard did not like at all.

"I saw you two kissed."

The two blushed and Richard quickly retorted, "To make it more believable."

"I didn't like it, but the students are too gullible of not seeing through our acting and – wait a minute – how did you see us 'kissed' when you weren't even there?" Raven asked.

Richard looked up at her, wondering the same thing because he didn't see her in the throng of students and teachers.

"I have people to see for me," Diana said, holding a cup of coffee and then sipping the warm, bitter liquid.

"Right…" Raven responded, trailing off, and quite weird out about 'people' watching for her.

"Err… what kind of people are we talking about?" Richard, wanting to ask, inquired.

"Can't say, it's a secret," Diana winked.

The clock tick-and-tock loudly in the quiet, once more, room. Raven looked around, her eyes darting object to object. Richard had one leg propped up to his thigh, shaking it while practically falling asleep with his head bent backward. Diana was doing paper work and typing in her computer, her face glowed from the screen.

"I should go now," Raven said, getting up with her backpack sling over her shoulder.

Richard followed suit and got up when Diana stopped them.

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "What is it?"

"Curious if I may say: how did you two exactly end up in this position? Hating each other?"

Raven and Richard lifted their eyes up at the ceiling, trying to remember about their past a long time ago.

xxx

_Flashback_

_Eleven years ago_

_Five-year old Raven stepped in front of her elementary school with her small hands in her mother's. _

_"Mommy, would you come with me?" she asked._

_Her mother sadly shook her head at her daughter and said, "Mommy has work to do." _

_"But can mommy just stay with me for five minutes?" Raven pouted._

_Angela shook her head at Raven. "Mommy is going to be late, but mommy promised she will pick you up and get ice cream after school. Okay?"_

_Raven nodded as Angela leaned in to kiss her on the forehead and then pushing her forward. _

_"Now, go on," Angela said, "there are other children in the jungle gym."_

_Raven nodded and cautiously walked towards the playground while her mother was already in the car and left._

_Two boys, one was African American with black hair (1) while the other was pale with blond hair, they saw a girl with black hair around their own age on the swing set, alone. _

_The two whispered one to another before nodding and walked towards her direction. _

_Raven was pushing herself against the swing, nobody asked her to play with them and she was too afraid to ask someone to play with her. _

_She was about to get off until she found herself being pushed higher and higher by the swing set, alarmed, she turned around to see to boys pushing her. She quickly stomped her feet on the ground for a halt and looked at the boys in bewilderment . _

_"What do you think you're doing?" she said with an evil glare._

_ The two boys flinched, they had no idea a young girl could contain so much evil in one glare. _

_The African American bravely replied, "Well, we…uh…saw that you were lonely and… decided to come and play with you… if you don't mind that is…"_

_Raven's expression softens up, and the two boys mentally sighed in relief. "Okay." She said, smiling at them. She got off the swing set and followed the two boys who began to walk back towards the jungle gym._

_"My name is Garfield Logan," the blond boy with blue eyes said, saying his full name._

_Raven giggled at his name and said, "Like that fat, orange cat?" _

_He had his head down and murmured, "Yeah, like the fat cat, but please, call me Gar."_

_"I'm Victor Stone," the other said, taking Raven's hand and shaking it. _

_"What's your name?" Gar and Victor said in unison._

'They must be really good friends,' _Raven thought. "My name is Raven Roth."_

_"Let's go to the monkey bars!" Gar exclaimed._

_The three of them ran off towards the jungle gym and begin to do what little kids are suppose to do when they are at the monkey bars, slides, sandbox, etc. _

_"Hi!" a young, girlish voice said from behind._

_The three turned around to see a dark skinned girl around they own age as well. _

_"Karen!" Victor beamed._

_"Hi!" Karen smiled back. "Did you have a great time at the zoo in the weekend with Gar?"_

_"Yeah, we saw monkeys, giraffes, hippos, and so much more! It was cool!" Victor proclaimed. "I wish you went with us."_

_"Me too," Karen bowed her head sadly but perked it back up when she noticed there was someone else in their group and she suddenly smiled happily and said, "Hi, I'm Karen."_

_"I'm Raven, nice to meet you," she greeted back._

_"Yes!" Karen cheered happily. "A new friend, who's a girl, is in our group! Hooray!"_

**_Brring_**

**_Brring _**

**_Brring_**

_"Aw man, it's time for class!" Gar bemoaned._

_Just like every other young, active children, they grumbled as well and trudged towards their classroom—except for Raven, who was happy to make more new friends. _

_She was delighted that she made three new friends in one day, and her mother said that she can invite all her friends in her sixth birthday, which will be on July 6 (2)._

_She sat down next to Victor when she entered the classroom, the two were making conversation. Victor talked about how cool toy cars and robots are and Raven told him that she loves to read books, especially fairytale with the princess and the prince. _

_"That's my seat you are sitting on!" a voice said from behind._

_Raven turned around to see a boy with spiky hair and blue eyes. _

_"Get off!" he whined when Raven didn't say anything. _

_Karen quickly pulled Raven into her table and she whispered in her ear, "You shouldn't mess with him, he is a meanie." _

_Raven saw the boy stuck his tongue out and made a 'pfft' sound. She didn't say anything else, her mother taught her to ignore people who showed rude behaviors towards her._

_The teacher came in and took roll of everyone. _

_Raven finally found out the boy's name was Richard Jonathan Grayson._

_xxx_

_Lunch time was here, favorite subject to all ages. _

_Raven was sitting in the bench with Karen. She was eating peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an apple juice box sitting there. She was about to take a sip out of her juice until it got snatched away._

_"Hey!" Raven cried out indignantly. _

_"Your name is Raven, huh?" Richard said, throwing the empty carton into the trashcan a few feet behind her and cheered when it in perfectly._

_"Yeah," Raven nodded, still angry that he stole and drank all of her juice._

_"Well, I think it's a stupid name. Who names their kid after a bird of death? That's what it means right, my mommy and daddy told me," he said smugly. _

_"Your name is stupid too!" Raven said, her bottom slightly sticking out._

_"Your name is stupider and uglier!" Richard snapped._

_"I think Raven is a pretty name," Gar said._

_"Gross! You like girls?" Richard said in disgust._

_"No!" Gar said._

_"Hi, Karen," Victor waved, ignoring Richard's yells. _

_ "You too?" Richard swiveled around to face his best friend. "You like girls?"_

_"No!" Gar and Victor retorted together._

_"They are just our friends," Gar said._

_"Yeah, they are pretty fun," Victor added._

_"You got cooties. There is no way my two best friends could play with _girls_!" Richard yelled huffily, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'girls'._

_"I do not have germs, stupid boy!" Raven said._

_"I say you do!" Richard replied._

_"I do not!" Raven responded. "And you owe me a new apple juice carton!"_

_"Is the baby going to cry?" Richard mocked and began to imitate a crying little girl. _

_Karen steered Raven, who looked like she is going to cry and pounced him, away from Richard._

_Gar and Victor waved good-bye while Richard was still acting like a crying little girl._

_xxx _

Third grade

_Raven was reading a book during lunchtime. All of the sudden, she was drenched in cold water. Her clothes were soggy in water. Her book was drenched. And the water was really freaking cold! She, then, heard a snickered from behind and she turned around and her eyes narrowed. "Why did you do that for?" She yelled at Richard._

_Richard shrugged his shoulders and grinned evilly at her. _

_Raven got up and walked towards him._

_"Going to cry now?" he said, his arms crossed together in his chest._

_"No," she said in a deadly whispered. "This!" She pushed him roughly and he fell into the sandbox, dirtying his clothes._

_"Hey—" he grunted when he fell in the sandbox. He jumped back up, stamping his feet, and cried, "That was my new clothing!"_

_Raven gave him an indifference look. _

_"My father will hear about this!" he pushed past her, and grumpily left the area._

_Raven rolled her eyes at him and scoffed, Richard became the richest boy in the whole world ever since he got adopted by Bruce Wayne after his parents died in a tragic accident. She even left him alone willingly by seeing the sad look on his face the very next day prior of the incident. But the next few months past, his grieving was soon over by some help of his new family even though part of him still wants his parents back. _

_xxx_

Fifth grade

_It was Mr. Krefer's class field trip to the museum, he was too busy talking to one of the employees of the museum and he didn't noticed that everyone was messing, running around. _

_Raven was with Karen and Donna (3), chatting as they observe the remaining bones of a dinosaur. _

_Raven didn't see Richard placing something in her bag._

_"What did you do this time?" Victor said as he watched Richard walking back with a sly grinned._

_"In three… two… one…" he shut his eyes tightly as he heard a loud scream coming from the girls' group._

_"RICHARD GRAYSON! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Richard chortled loudly, ignoring the angry, death glare Raven is giving him and everyone in the room can feel her frustration emitting around her._

_xxx_

Sixth grade

_Raven was showing the new girl, Kori Anders, around the school. She moved here a few days ago and this was her first day being here._

_"This is the gym area, there's also a swimming pool and any students can use it anytime if they have a permission slip from the teachers," Raven said._

_Kori nodded and then commented, "This school is fantastic. It is bigger than my old one." And then she quickly added, "You are my friend, right?"_

_"Yes," Raven gave her a small smile._

_Kori gave her a bone crushing hug. "I made a new friend!"_

_"A… n-new friend y-you a-are going to" gasp "kill!" Raven choked for a breath._

_"Sorry," Kori smiled sheepishly yet brightly, letting her go. "And for my sincere of my apology, I present you my homemade pudding. It is traditional back at home." She took out a container and gave it to Raven. _

_Raven opened the container and her smile disappeared but it was quickly brought back up, straining. _'That's pudding?' _she thought, looking at the brownish, greenish substance. _

_Kori was looking at her, expecting her to eat it._

_Raven gave her one last strain smile before scooping the food into her mouth. She chewed it slowly, her shoulders went up, and one of her eyes closed tightly. _

_"How does it taste, delicious, yes?" Kori asked, her head cocked to one side._

_Disgusting. Terrible. Revolting. Any those kind of words popped out of Raven's mind, but she didn't dare to say it out allow. "It's… different?" Raven said, swallowing hardly. _

_Kori seemed to like the response and said, "Who else should try my Pudding of Friendship? Do you know anyone?"_

_Raven watched a certain person from the corner of her eye and she had an evil glint in it. She, then, said, "Yes, of course. See that boy over there?" She pointed at Richard, who is talking to a group of girls – his hormones is beginning to show now – and she continued, "His name is Richard Grayson, and he loves to eat pudding.."_

_Kori let out a gleeful giggled and practically flew over to his direction. Raven smirked and walked away, and within in seconds she heard a girlish shriek and was followed by a multitude of apologies._

_Richard didn't hear her as he shouted, "ROTH! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"_

'Revenge is sweet,'_ Raven laughed mentally as she walked into her classroom. _

_xxx_

Eighth grade

_The class was outside for PE, because today was the dreadful mile run. Everyone was talking to their friends, except for Raven and Richard. The two were stretching, far from each other, determined to beat each other at the run._

_The teacher blew his whistle and everyone began to run._

_It continued for the last seven minutes, a couple of students began to walk while others still ran but not as fast as Raven and Richard._

_Raven was already in the lead, this was her last lap and she was almost to the finish line until all of the sudden, she fell onto the ground, her face was covered in dirt. _

_"Haha, you can't catch up now!" Richard yelled, jumping over her. _

'I am so going to win, oh, oh, oh, yeah! Uh-huh! Go me!' _Richard cheered. _'Go – oof!' _He fell flat on the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt. _

_"Who's the winner now?" Raven said, stepping on his back roughly. And he groaned at the weight.  
_

_Richard jumped up and quickly catch up to her, the two were neck-to-neck, and were pushing, snarling at each other._

_The two made it in time, finishing it off with a: 7:42. _

_"Good job you guys, you make me so proud!" the teacher said, oblivious to their act of rivalries. _

_The two glared at each other as the PE teacher pat their backs._

_xxx_

Ninth grade

_It was 11:35 am. _

_Everyone in the classroom is quiet as they continued to do their important test. Raven was reading a heavy novel, being the first one to finish the test, and was deeply concentrated from word to word. _

_She was about to turn the page until she heard a 'psst' sound. She rolled her eyes and ignored it. But the sound came again and she clutched the book in her hands as the same sound came once more until she managed to hiss, "What is it?"_

_"Can I copy your test?" Richard asked her._

_"No!"_

_"Why? I didn't study last night…" he trailed off languidly. _

_"That's your fault, you knew that we had a big test today," she replied, wondering how she got a seat next to him for the semester. She would rather die than be with the most egotistical, ignorant boy in the whole school – if not – the world. _

_"I was at a party. You know how big Bruce's party can be," he said. "So, can I copy your test?" He asked brightly, trying to charm his way._

_"For the last freaking time, I said—" _

_"Ahem." Both teens froze when they heard someone clearing his or her throat above._

_The two slowly looked up and saw Ms. Grebel, the teacher, with her arms crossed. "Is there something you like to share?"_

_xxx_

_The bell ring and many students ran out for lunch, Raven dragged her legs towards the cafeteria and ignored Richard because he was following her._

_"You know, this is your fault. If you let me copy your test this would not happen."_

_"Fuck you," Raven said in a dangerously low tone. "I got an F because of you!" The next thing Richard knew, he found a piece of her old note paper in his mouth and then his shoulder banged against the locker and he finally crippled on the floor in pain, groaning. _

_Raven brushed off an invisible dust off her shirt, she nodded once and with a flip of her hair, she walked away. "You deserve it, bastard." She mumbled under her breath._

_xxx_

Tenth grade

_Raven stared into the green eyes of Wally West, who was asking her to the homecoming dance in Friday. She was tempted to say yes, he was quite handsome with his green eyes and red hair, if Richard hadn't come in and embarrassed her, causing Wally to quickly walk away with a red tinge on his cheeks. _

_"You stupid fucker!" she screamed at him._

_"I never knew you were into guys, thought you were a lesbian," Richard said._

_Raven growled at him and then shouted, "Richard Grayson like guys! In fact, I saw him grabbing a guy's crotch yesterday at the mall!"_

_The students were too gullible to believe her words. _

_Richard's mouth fell open, his plan has backfired with her retaliation._

_xxx_

Beginning of the school year

_It was the first day of school, Raven and her friends walked into the school building. _

_Jenifer and Toni left Raven since their lockers are in a separate hallways, the two barely took two steps when they heard Raven's scream. _

_The two ran to the direction of her scream and when they got there, white powdered covered her face. She knew who did this and she walked to Richard, watching her and laughing at her white, powdered face. _

_"Like your surprise, Roth?" he sneered._

_She didn't say anything to him when she walked up closer to him and then wiped her face on his expensive shirt. He cried out indignantly and didn't notice that Raven had brought some type of bottle and then pour water over his head._

_"Yes, thank you for your lovely 'gift,' Raven said._

_Richard had his arms out of his sides, dripping wet and then smirked. "I have more where that came from." _

_He took out a red marker and Raven said a 'what?' to him, and the next thing she knew—she had red dots all over her face. And then gasped out when Richard dumped milk in her shirt. _

_"Now, we're even," Richard patted her head._

_Raven took paint and its brush when a student who's in the art club walked pass by her, she hastily colored his face and shirt. "Dare to continue, Grayson?" Raven said, placing one hand on her hip. _

_He murmured 'stupid bitch from hell' under his breath and then loudly said, "Yes, I would like to continue—"_

_Victor carried Richard over his shoulders while Jenifer and Toni grabbed both of Raven's arms as the two rivals began to shout insult to each other. _

_ "I hate you! I hate you ever since the day I met you!" Richard snarled._

_"I hate you as well!" Raven replied._

_"Bitch!"_

_"Bastard!"_

_"Slut!"_

_"Player!"_

_"Go to hell, won't you?"_

_"I will, stupid fucker! At least you won't be there and I don't have to see your cocky face!"_

_ "Then die and go to hell, Roth! I'm not going to care, biotch!"_

_ The two continued to yell insults and comebacks to one another as their friends proceeded to drag them away. _

_End of Flashback_

_xxx_

"Nope, can't recall anything," Richard said.

"Me neither," Raven shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, then," Diana commented.

**_Brring_**

**_Brring _**

"That's the bell, time to meet with your friends," Diana said.

Raven and Richard got up and was about to leave when Diana added:

"Remember that you do not tell them anything of this plan. Got it?"

"Loud and clear," they say in unison.

"Good, you may go now," she said, picking up her things and prepared to leave as well.

After a minute, she cringed when she heard lots of yelling from the two. She silently prayed to the gods that they won't fight and get into a nasty accident because she'll be pretty much responsible for it too.

* * *

_This is now my longest chapter for this story, well, I can thank it for the little flashback. But sadly, I thought this would be posted during my Spring Break, now it is over._

_Luckily, summer is almost here and I will have more time.  
_

_(1) Yes, Cyborg had hair. But he is bald now._

_(2) I don't know when her real birthday is, but the _Tales of the New Teen Titans_ has her little story background (I didn't read it, just discovered it through the internet), it came out at July long time ago, it came out before I was born. So I do not know which date, then I decided to make it up._

_(3) She will probably be shown more little on of the story, maybe just one... two... three... maybe four chapters (didn't really decide on how many chapters she will be shown, but most likely one or two.) And she's Wonder Woman's sister, I can't just leave her out in the cold._


	6. Chapter 6

Once the bell rung, many students bustled out of the school building and were prepare to go back home and relax or hang out with their friends at the mall.

It was surely a beautiful day, especially since starting tomorrow will be a late start. The teachers always having morning meetings on the Tuesday, so school wouldn't start around 10:00 in the morning tomorrow, which make students have more time for themselves.

As soon as the new 'couple' stepped out of the school building, everything went silent and all eyes were on them.

All of them began whispering one to another and they still couldn't believe their eyes. And many began to bet that the relationship wouldn't last a day, but here they are: Raven Roth and Richard Grayson look like they are deeply in 'love' with each other.

As soon as they were standing in front of the car, Raven began to scold him. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying, woman!" Richard hissed, fumbling with the keys. "It's stuck in my pockets!"

"What a wonderful excuse!" Raven retorted sarcastically, sticking her hand into his pocket and easily took his car key out. "There! How simple is that?"

Richard glanced back at the wide, open mouth students. "Now look what you just done." He grumbled.

Raven glanced back as well and muttered, "This school has the biggest perverts." It disgusted her to no end of how the students think she and Richard were… intimidated.

"Shut up and get into the damn car," Richard said, opening the door for her.

"Whatever," Raven said, slamming the door loudly. "Now hurry up, the others are probably on their way to Victor's home by now."

"You're welcome!" Richard shot at her.

In comeback, she flipped him off.

_'Damn woman,'_ he thought in frustration as he buckled up his seatbelt, revving up the engines, and began to drive to Victor's house.

xxx

Raven was staring out of the window with her hands covering her ears as Richard sang along with the radio. Not that he sound bad – well, he's tone deaf and he was definitely singing off-key – but it was the music genre.

She has nothing against pop music, but it was so degrading to the society. Always singing about sex, alcohol, drugs, and partying, no wonder this generation is falling apart.

Richard noticed her discomfort and changed into a different radio station, Raven immediately heard the sound of her favorite rock band was blasting through the speakers.

Raven didn't say anything at all when she turned around to look at him, but she did nodded once as a thank you before turning her attention back at the window.

Richard knew that was the closet gratitude he can get from her, well, he was grateful from the simple gesture at least.

As soon as the song 'Beast and the Harlot' is over, Raven turned to him and said, "I never knew you were a rock fan, especially something that's like Avenged Sevenfold."

Richard snorted as he turned to the left corner of the street. "Then there are lots of things you don't know about me."

"I could say the same thing too," Raven replied back to him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I know you: bitchy, sarcastic, cold, mean. Yep, I know you," Richard answered.

"Well then, I know you as well: brainless, bastard, jock, and a player who can't keep his freaking dick in his pants for too long!" Raven said instantaneously.

"Don't be jealous you ain't getting all of this," he grinned slyly at her, gesticulating to his body. "Just tell me, I'll let you have _it _all." He leaned closely to her face.

"Ugh," Raven said in disgust, pushing his face away from hers. "Your breath fucking smell, ever heard of breath mints?"

"Did I forget to mention that you're a really cold bitch?" Richard deadpanned.

"Stop the car," Raven replied, her arms crossed together.

"Why?" he scoffed.

"We just passed Victor's place by three blocks!" Raven said directly.

"Shit!" Richard jumped, looking at the rearview before turning his steering wheel and causing the car to swivel around furiously as Raven braced herself on her seat while the car was screeching loudly when it finally stop, facing in the opposite side of the road.

"How did you get your license?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Don't know, ask Bruce," Richard answered nonchalantly.

"Did you realize that sounded very self-centered?" Raven posed.

Richard snorted at her. "At least I could still drive."

"You got six tickets from the police didn't you?" Raven guessed.

"Shut it," Richard said bluntly.

xxx

"Remember, we have to act like a couple," Raven instructed.

"Yeah, yeah," Richard said uninterestedly.

"We can't tell the others of this strange assignment, you know Gar is a blabber mouth and—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the damn point already!" Richard snapped.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him slightly and he took a step back.

"Really, Raven, we fooled them and everyone else at school; what difference is it going to make this time?" Richard said.

"You're right," Raven sighed.

"Hey, looks like we're making progress," Richard smiled. "We're agreeing on something."

"I still hate you," Raven said.

"I hate you, too," Richard suddenly frowned.

All's forgotten for that sweet, short mutual moment.

Once they stood in front of Victor's house, Richard took Raven's hand into his before knocking on the door. After a few moments, Victor Stone's face appears with a smile.

"Isn't it the new hottest couple at school? Come on right in!" he said happily after taking in the sight of their clasped hands.

"Sorry we're late," Richard said as they entered the house.

"Nah, don't worry. There must be a reason why you're late when a beautiful girl is with you," Victor winked, causing Raven and Richard to blush.

"Y'all cute when you blushing," Victor laughed before shouting, "Hey everyone, the two new lovebirds are here!"

The two could hear shouts of their friends in the living room, greeting them when they walked in.

"How are you guys doing?" Toni asked.

"We're…we're doing fine," Richard said, his arm draped over Raven's shoulders as he led her to the couch.

"Good, good," Toni nodded slowly.

"Do you want pizza?" Jenifer offered, holding two plates with pepperoni pizza on it.

"Sure," Raven said, handing one to Richard and herself.

"This better be vegetarian pizza…" Gar murmured as he chewed his food.

"It is, don't worry," Victor replied. "I still can't see why you enjoy those craps. Baby, it's meat all the way!" He voraciously devoured his meaty pizza.

Gar's face turned green, he managed to uttered, "Why do you eat that kind of crap? What would those poor animals say?"

Victor snorted and said, "They're dead."

"Well," Gar said, thinking of something. "What if they haunt you in your… dreams? It would be a nightmare."

Victor grunted at him, rolling his eyes as well. "It would be more of a pleasant dream than a horrible nightmare. I would be able to barbecue them. I would splatter them with hot sauce and barbecue sauce, yummy!"

"I think I just barfed," Gar groaned. "Wait—excuse me for a moment." He, then, ran out of the room and into the bathroom where the walls aren't soundproof.

"As much as I like seeing Gar being tortured, I think that's a bit too far," Raven commented, grimacing when she heard Gar vomiting.

"You've done worst to Gar before," Victor chuckled. "Did ole Richard soften you?"

"You could say that." Jenifer and Toni both gagged at their friend's response.

"That's nice, real nice," Victor smiled.

"Feeling better?" Karen said to Gar after he came back into the living room.

"Just a little," Gar said, clutching his stomach. "Now, I can't enjoy my pizza! Victor's description will keep popping up in my head."

"If I may, Gar," Kori's said in her happy voice. "I know a secret family recipe which can cure you within minutes. All we need is lard…" She got up, going into the kitchen.

Gar yanked Kori back into her seat and quickly shoved his pizza into his mouth. "I feel much better already."

"Are you sure?" Kori asked. "I can always brew up some lard with strawberry jam for your stomach."

Gar swallowed thickly, holding his churning tummy. "N-no, I'm good. I feel g-great!" His tone became high-pitched.

Kori shrugged her shoulders before turning to face Victor and said, "Do you have any mustard?"

"In the kitchen, Kori, but you use it all up the last time you were here. My mom just… bought… them…" Victor said, trailing off. He heaved a sigh, knowing that the redhead would use the whole bottle of mustard for her own pleasure.

"I don't think it's normal for a girl to be in love with mustard so much," Raven said.

"Oh come, Raven, it's like you and tea," Karen said.

"At least I don't cuddle with a mustard bottle named Mr. Yellow," Raven deadpanned.

Jenifer laughed, raising an eyebrow and said, "Mr. Yellow?" She began to laughing thinking it was a joke until everyone's expression was serious. "You're serious, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Wow, she does have a mustard fetish," Jenifer said.

Kori came back into the room, sneezing loudly and said, "Have you guys been talking about me?"

"No," everyone said in unison.

"Then why did I sneezed?" she queried.

"It's probably allergy season," Raven lied. "I heard it's spreading around in this area."

"Oh yeah, I believe I heard it in the news," Kori beamed at them. "Thank you for reminding me."

"You're welcome," Raven said.

"But remember, you have to be very cautious," Richard added.

"I will," Kori replied. "And look, I found _Pirates of the Caribbean_ in the kitchen. Does anyone want to watch it?"

Everyone murmured an 'okay' 'sure' and 'whatever'.

Victor got up from his seat and popped the disc into the player.

The lights got dimmed when Karen shut the lamp off as the opening credits appeared and the girls, except for Raven, waited for Johnny Depp's appearance.

xxx

_Three hours later_

By the time the movie had ended, the sun was already down and outside was dark with lights illuminating from the lamps.

"Well, Raven and I better get going," Richard said, getting up from the couch and stretched his arms and legs.

"Yeah, it's getting late," Raven yawned. "I'll see you at school, Jenifer, Toni." She got up from her seat as well and waved her two best friends good-bye.

As the two were making their way to the door, the path was blocked by Victor's massive form.

"Come on, Victor! Bruce is going to have my head!" Lie. Richard knew it was a lie. His adoptive father doesn't really care if he comes home late just as long as he stays away from trouble.

"Victor, would you please move out of the way or else I'll have to hurt you?" Raven threatened, her fist clenched together tightly. "Do you want my mom to have a heart attack? I didn't inform her I'll come home late. You don't want my mother to be worry, do you?" She asked him, standing on her tiptoes, sizing him up even though for the fact that she still didn't reach his eye level.

"Not to worry, buddies," Victor said, waving her off, steering them back into the living room. "I'm sure they won't mind if you two are another few minutes late." He gently pushed them back onto their seats.

It was silence for the next five minutes everyone would shoot glances at each other before averting their gaze back at Raven and Richard.

Both of their patience for waning and then Richard said, "Look, if you guys have nothing to say we're just going to leave now."

"Thanks for wasting my – _our_ – time," Raven scold, fixing her small mistake when Richard shot her a small glare, luckily, nobody notice.

The two got up and—

"What were you guys thinking?" Victor's voice boomed loudly, causing the two to sit back down. "Keeping this a secret from us?"

"What are you talking about?" Raven said.

"Don't play dumb with us, Raven," Karen said, standing up from her seat and towering over her and Richard. "You two are dating!"

"Yeah, Raven!" Jenifer said. "I thought you hated him with all your heart! You told me and Toni for the hundredth time a week ago!"

"And now, you two are dating?" Toni cried out incredulity.

At that moment, everyone began barging them with questions and whatnot. Soon, they began shouting out random nonsense and everybody started to argue with one to another.

"Enough!" Raven yelled, her face red from anger, cutting off the arguments. "I want all of you to shut up and sit the fuck down."

Everyone glared at each other once more before slowly sitting back down onto their seats.

"Let's have a proper conversation," Raven said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Victor said softly.

"We don't… know how you're going to react," Richard said when Raven discreetly elbowed him in the side.

"What do you guys think?" Victor said to the others.

"I am a bit disappointed you didn't tell us, but I am happy for you guys," Karen smiled and then was rewarded by Victor with a kiss on the lips.

"Eh, congratulation you guys," Gar said casually.

"You two are so cute together, I am very happy for you," Kori gushed.

By the time Kori finished being garrulous, every head turn towards Jenifer and Toni.

"Before I can say anything about this, I have something to ask you," Toni said impassively.

"Shoot," Raven said, gesturing for her to continue.

"How did this happen?" Jenifer screamed out. "One minute you two hate each other, the next, we saw you guys kissing during lunch!"

"Do explain to us," Toni requested.

"You want an answer?" Raven said bluntly.

Everyone nodded, anticipation coursed through their bodies.

"Fine," Raven grumbled. She cleared her throat and said, "It started only in the… last weekend… during the night. He was sitting under the tree," She gesture for Richard to continue the story.

"Yeah and I… didn't notice her presence as I… gaze upon the stars," Richard continued. "But when I did notice her, I did not say anything stupid for once." He, then, squeezed her hand, signifying that it was her turn to speak.

"Yes, well, I also didn't remark about his looks and personality."

"We sat in quiet for a while."

"I do not know why, I ended up enjoying his… _company_."

"And I…_ahem_…ended up enjoying her… company… as well."

"After a minute, I decided to speak up and say, 'What are you doing here?'

"And I replied, 'Nothing, just chilling.'

Both Raven and Richard were getting a hang of lying to their friends.

"And I nodded and when I glanced at him, I admitted, I thought that he looked… cute," Raven grimaced at the thought, he is nowhere near cute.

"And I thought she looked… she looked… _beautiful_," Richard managed to utter out. Sure he actually thinks that she's one of the hottest girls he ever met, but her personality said otherwise.

"We ended up talking for a while and I found out he's not as stupid as he looks."

"And I found out she is not as mean as she looks."

"After that we—"

"Ended up kissing," Richard said, finishing up the story.

"So here we are right now," Raven placed a hand on Richard's knee, "girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Yep," Richard said, "does this answer your question?"

All of the sudden, the girls, including Jenifer and Toni, began to awing at the story.

"That's so romantic!" Kori sniffled, getting teary while the girls look the same as Kori.

"Women," Gar murmured.

"Yep," Victor agreed, though, he ended up getting slapped by his girlfriend.

"So, what do you think, Toni, Jenifer?" Raven asked her crying friends. "Approve or disapprove?"

"I still don't know what you see in that jackass," Toni said. "But if you like him very much, then, I approve."

"I approve as well," Jenifer nodded.

"And I have one more thing to say, Richard," Victor said, getting up from his seat and went over to the billionaire.

"Is it – what the – _what are you doing?_" Richard cried when Victor pulled him up by his collar.

"If you ever break my little sister's heart in any word, shape, or form, I'll hunt you down," Victor said before lowly continuing, "and destroy your prize _possession_."

"What if she's the one who break up with me or breaks my heart?" Richard gulped.

Victor promptly dropped Richard and answered, "Then you must have done something real stupid. Raven is one great gal. Don't you think so?"

"She sure is a 'great' gal," Richard answered, mentally gagging.

"We better get going," Raven said.

"Wait!" Karen shouted.

_'Damn it!'_ "What? What is it now?" Raven bellowed, clearly annoyed.

"Before you guys leave, well, could we see you two… kiss?" Karen requested.

"Why? You already saw it, including the rest of the school," Richard said.

"Oh come on, one more time!" Karen beseeched. "Just this once, pretty please?"

Raven slapped a hand in her face, sliding it off. "Just this once, okay?"

"That's fine with me," Kori giggled.

Raven sighed and turned to face Richard with a blank expression. She, then, urged him to come closer which he did.

Both of them didn't want to kiss the second time today, once was already enough for them. But alas, they can't deny their friend because they were supposed to be a couple; otherwise they will start getting suspicious quickly.

Raven could feel his breathe on her lips and before you know it, he placed his lips on hers.

It was different from the first, much softer and warmer, but nevertheless it was still horrible.

The girls went back to awing at them while the boys were calling out catcalls as Raven and Richard were slowly moving their lips one to another.

After ten seconds as past, Raven tore her lips away from his and said, "Is that better for you selfish needs?"

"It would be better if you two lovebirds added tongue," Karen said. "Maybe one more time will do—"

"Good-bye and goodnight," Richard said, getting up quickly along with Raven.

"Have a safe drive!" Victor said before turning his attention to Karen.

"Don't worry, babe. I took a picture."

"Dear god," Raven groaned.

"You should be glad he didn't record us and put it up in YouTube," Richard commented.

"You better hope he didn't hear," Raven said, "or else it might be a viral hit." She wiped her lips roughly before spitting into a napkin.

"Anything wrong, witch?" Richard said carelessly.

"Yeah," Raven said. "You're a _terrible_ kisser."

"Hey!" Richard said, stepping on the brakes. "I am an _amazing_ kisser! I know so!"

"Of course, because you kiss yourself in the mirror from time to time," Raven responded.

"I do not!" Richard's face reddened.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes that all you can say, 'whatever'?" he commented.

"Shut up and keep driving," Raven groused.

xxx

"Hm, it's not too small, not too big," Richard commented as he stopped in front of Raven's house. "Pretty moderate house you got."

"Thanks," she said.

"But my home is better," he said, grinning at her.

In response, she glared at him and then punched him in the face.

"Ow!" he yelled out painfully, holding his cheek. "I was just kidding! Why are you so rigid?"

"That wasn't funny! You know how hard my mother had to work to get a house like that? She worked real hard to help support me and especially her own being!" Raven retorted. "You wouldn't know because you _never_ work in your _life_!"

"Calm down!" Richard growled. "It was a fucking joke! I'm sorry! Jeez. What more do you want, woman?"

"Look," Raven sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I apologize for the outburst, all right? It has been a _long day_, which I really do not want to remember."

"As do I," Richard said. "Now, get out of the car before I have to call the animal control."

Raven removed her seatbelt and getting out of the car. "I hate you so much." She hissed before slamming the door shut loudly, causing the window to rattle at the force.

He lowered the window and said, "Keep saying that and I'm not going to drive you around."

Raven chuckled, causing Richard to shiver because it sounded a bit sinister. "I don't think so, Grayson. _We're boyfriend and girlfriend_ after all. People are going to ask why I'm not with you and alone walking on the streets."

Richard clenched his eyes closing, taking an intake of breath before exhaling slowly. "I hate you and your damn wits."

"It's a gift everyone has," Raven noted. "You should learn how to use it."

Richard didn't get a chance to retort when Raven interrupted him.

"Look, I better get inside. My mother is probably getting worry… or spying on us."

"And I better go back home. Alfred doesn't like it when I'm late," Richard said. "I'm always coming home late."

"Gee. I wonder why," Raven commented.

Richard just gave her a blank look. "Go back to your home – where I know you torture poor, helpless animal – and I'll go back to my safe haven."

She kicked his car as a counter before turning to leave.

"Aw man! I just got this washed!" Richard cried out. "You better clean it, Roth!"

Raven stopped in her tracks and gave him a very evil glare.

"Never mind, I'll just tell one of the staffs to do it, heheheh," Richard said, cowering nervously.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Don't you ever work in your life?"

"Yes, I work as being a stud," Richard said cockily.

"Ugh, I'm going into my house," Raven shuddered, turning around and stomping her way towards the house.

"Remember, Roth, take a shower so nobody would mistake you as a monster!" Richard called out, grinning and quickly drove off as Raven threw a rock.

_'If I have unspeakable, powerful powers, I would banish him to hell!'_ Raven thought, slamming the door shut loudly.

* * *

_I just realized how this story sounds a bit confusing and how it is going to work out for you, the readers. _

_Fear not! _

_I already have this all planned out. I know what's going to happen and I know what's going to happen in the end._


	7. Chapter 7

Two months had progressed and they were still on the first level of this secret project, and still none of the students including their friends suspect a thing or the meetings they have with Diana. By now, Raven and Richard aren't the big talk anymore and treated them like every normal couple.

Though, they are the new hottest couple around and would probably win the big competition that only couples could enter in, it has been surfing around for weeks.

No one knows the full information about this contest yet, but it was definitely been confirmed by the principal and their new, sexy counselor whose idea it was in the first place.

And it seems that a lot of couples are signing up for it already, including the excited Karen and Victor, Raven and Richard also signed up reluctantly by the order from Diana, the two suspected it has something to do with their "marriage" but they didn't question it at all.

A lot of people have great confidence that they will 'win' the competition and will be awarded with the mysterious grand prize.

The competitors are already planning what they are going to do at the contest, however it will be held on May, which was almost at the end of the school year and that's still months away. It is a good thing to many couples who are joining the competition because that means they will have a lot of time to plan what they are going to do.

Or cheat their way to win the grand prize like some would do.

xxx

Currently, Raven and Richard and their friends were outside in front of the school, eating lunch and acting silly.

Raven was reading a book, leaning against the trunk while Richard had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her side pressing up against his while he is talking with the boys.

"What was the score last night?" Richard asked.

"We won by thirty points!" Victor exclaimed. "The Bruins really sucked ass!"

"Best football game ever! Our team pwned the other high school team from Star City! And Victor was a total beast!" Gar exclaimed. "He threw that ball so high and far, we didn't need a running back to make a touch down!"

"Sounded like a wonderful game, I wish I was there," Richard laughed.

"Dude, you should have been there," Gar said, shaking his head slowly. "Even Mr. Kent was there to watch the game."

"Yeah, all of the teachers were there," Victor said, and he was a little sad that his best friend wasn't there to cheer him. "Where were you?"

"I was at home, studying for the English test," Richard answered, scratching his head.

"You? Studying?" Gar and Victor said in unison.

"Yeah," Richard said sheepishly.

"You _never_ study," Victor commented, giving him a peculiar look.

"This isn't a dream, right?" Gar asked.

"Nope," Richard shook his head. "It's not dream nor I'm I lying."

"Dude, he's serious about this," Gar whispered in Victor's ear.

"So, what made you change?" Victor queried.

"Just for a," Richard paused a moment to glance at Raven, "better change."

Gar and Victor shared a look together before averting their attention back to Richard slyly.

"It seems that our little Raven had altered Richard," Victor said, smirking.

"Yeah, it's almost cute," Gar laughed.

"What? I would never change for that _witch, _and she did not change me at all!" Richard stated.

Everyone stared wide eyed at him, including Raven who looked angry. Many words were reflected in her, saying 'you ruined the plan! Fix it!'

"Did you just insult my sister?" Victor glared at him, and he could have pounced on him if Karen hadn't held back. Though, she was also glaring at him that demanded answers from him right now.

"I was just kidding!" Richard held his hands up. "Old habits die hard and I was just fooling around. Right, _Raven?_" He turned to Raven for her help.

"Totally," Raven said, shutting a book loudly. "Richard, dearest, shouldn't you be reviewing for your test again? Otherwise your IQ will be much lower than Gar's."

Richard grumbled at her offensive comment and took out his textbook while the others began to tease him.

"Haha! We wouldn't want Richard to be more stupid than—_hey!_ What was that suppose to mean?" Gar cried to Raven.

Everyone began to snort and laugh, soon, Gar even joined in the hilarity. After all, he currently does have three C's, two D's, and one B.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a wonderful sight?" an unwanted, familiar voice said.

"Katherine 'Kitten' Moth," Raven growled at the blonde. "What do you want? I thought you were at Paris."

"Can't I just say hello to my old friends?" Kitten said sickeningly sweet tone.

Everyone just stared at her blankly, clearly wanting her to leave them alone.

"_We_ don't want you here with us," Raven said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Raven, always the jokester, I mean who doesn't want me? I'm clearly the hottest girl in school," Kitten scoffed and flipping her hair, sitting next to Richard.

"Did you miss me, Richie-poo?" Kitten pouted, laying her head on his shoulder. "I am so sorry, Paris was hectic. It was fun though! But it would be much better if you'd came with me." She said, and played with his hair.

Richard shrugged her head off his shoulder and scooted away from her, causing his thigh to bump against Raven's.

"Can I get a kiss?" Kitten said, puckering up her lips and didn't hear his protests when her pink-colored lipstick was getting near to his face.

"_Mmph?_" Kitten opened her eyes when she felt something rough, yet, soft against her lips.

"If you value your life, I suggest you to step away from _my_ boyfriend," Raven growled as her hand covered the blonde's mouth, feeling utmost jealously rising up in her chest. However, she was also quite shock to have this kind of envy appeared out of nowhere for the man she had always loathed.

"Raven, Raven, Raven," Kitten said slowly, shaking her head disapprovingly. "I always knew you were jealous of me because I am hotter than you. But Richard is _mine_."

"I'm not yours," Richard said, rolling his eyes in aggravation. "I'll _never_ be yours, not even if we're the last people on Earth."

Kitten ignored his comment. "Did you know we were together since freshman year? That's pretty long." She smirked at Raven.

"I am not your boyfriend! How many times do I have to say it to you?" Richard yelled exasperatedly, he quickly scooted away so far that he ended up on the other side of Raven.

"You make me laugh!" Kitten giggled. "You're so funny! But of course, you're _my_ boyfriend. You are!" Her eyes flashed.

"Raven, she's freaking me out! Help me, _please_!" Richard begged, hissing into Raven's ear.

She nodded at him before getting up and said, "Just leave him alone. He doesn't like you in any shape or form!"

"Listen here, Roth, he loves me, not you," Kitten said, poking her shoulder roughly. "Besides, like, you two hated each other since forever."

"_We're dating_," Raven said, emphasizing clearly to her words.

"Can someone else care to inform?" Kitten crossed her arms together, smiling smugly.

"They _are_ dating," Jenifer said bluntly.

"You better believe it, honey," Toni added, clicking her tongue.

"Who asked you? You guys are her friends, of course you two are going to follow her," Kitten rolled her eyes at them. "Anybody else would like to answer?" She added while Jenifer and Toni glared at her darkly.

"They are right," Kori confirmed. "My friends, Raven and Richard, are going out."

"Who asked you, ditz?" Kitten insulted before she turned to the others, asking the same question.

"Don't insult her!" Victor barked.

"Yeah, don't say that to her!" Gar glared.

"And Kori is right, they are dating," Karen added with a smrik.

A flash of panic came through her eyes and she turned around, shouting, "Troy! Harper! Get over here _now!_"

The brunette and the redhead rolled their eyes and walked towards the angry blonde.

"What do you want now?" Donna scowled.

"We have more important things to do," Roy appended, giving her a stoic look.

"Whatever, this is _more_ important than your lives," Kitten waved them off.

Both Donna and Roy glowered at her, but she took no notice of it.

It was obvious that Kitten was not well liked by the entire population of students in school, but she was too oblivious to notice because she has her own little world. Everything about her is annoying, especially her valley-girl accent.

"Tell me this isn't true," Kitten said tightly.

"Can you please be more specified?" Donna groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Oh my god, you're so stupid!" Kitten shrieked. "Is Raven Roth and my Richie-poo dating or not?"

Donna and Roy shared a glance at each other, smirking like the others had done before the two averted their attention back to her.

"Yes, yes, they have been together for a while," Donna said.

"Now, leave my best friend Richard alone," Roy grinned, crossing his arms.

"I don't believe any of you!" Kitten yelled, swirling around to face Richard. "Richie-poo, tell these mean people they are lying." She pouted at him and began to trace his chest with her finger.

Richard pushed her away before turning to Raven, pulling her into his arms and kissed her long and hard. And her expression was one of surprise at his impulsive act, he could have at least warned her! She kissed him back nonetheless just to spite her enemy.

They continued to kiss deeply before they broke apart a minute later.

Oh, her reaction was definitely worth seeing…

Everyone, except for Kitten whose jaw practically fell down on the ground, began to cheered; Roy Harper also added a perverted comment, which he ended up getting smacked by both Donna and Victor.

"What the hell is this?" Kitten pointed her fingers at them and her voice was shaky, her tone was filled with envy and rage.

"I told you so, didn't I? But no, you chose not to listen," Raven said.

"Kitten, I was never yours. And I will _never_ be yours," Richard said calmly, taking a hold of Raven's waist.

"So why don't you just leave us alone?" Raven snapped.

"I'll pay you one thousand dollars if you go out with me," Kitten said to him.

"Please," Raven scowled. "His dad is richer than yours."

Kitten growled and was about to lunge towards Raven if Kori wasn't restraining her.

"Let go of me!" Kitten said, struggling against her. "You're going to break my arm!"

For a sweet girl, Kori Anders is a strong, young woman. She can really damage you if she wants to, she's a definite powerhouse. The girl once broke a brick by accident, and miraculously she did not shatter her fist. And it's really rare for her to get angry and jumping into physical fights but at this moment, she really wants to hurt Kitten.

"_Just leave us alone!_" Raven shouted. "No one wants you here anyways. Can't you see Richard doesn't want you, especially since he has me now?" She grabbed one of his hands to prove her even further.

"This is not over yet, Roth!" Kitten sneered, knowing that she had lost. "I, Katherine Moth, am the hottest girl of this school and I get what I want!"

"Don't you mean the most grotesque girl of this school?" Gar said wittily.

Everyone began to laugh at his rare moments making a comment that's actually funny.

"Good one, buddy," Victor said, high-fiving him.

"Hmph," Kitten harrumphed, her teeth grinding together.

**_Brring!_**

Kori let Kitten go and everyone began to run towards class.

"It seems that Paris didn't want you either!" Gar yelled from the distance, followed by more laughter from the students.

"Ooh, I'll be back for you Roth," Kitten whispered to the wind, "and soon, Richard _will_ be mine. All mine…" With a flip of her hair, she left the school ground and went towards her pink limousine and her chauffeur drove away after opening the door for her.

xxx

"Thank you for stopping her before she molests me," Richard said, walking down the quiet hallway with Raven.

"Not a problem," Raven shrugged. "I hate her as much as you do."

"Yeah, you and everyone else in this school," Richard chuckled.

"But let me ask you something," Raven said.

"Yes?"

"Why is she so obsessed with you?"

"It happened in freshman year," Richard started.

Raven nodded, quite attentive to his story.

"She dropped her pencil and I picked up and gave it back to her," Richard said, "the end."

"That's it?" Raven said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's it," Richard authenticated, nodding his head.

"Wow, she has problems," Raven whistled lowly in disbelief. "She needs to see some help, or be in a mental asylum."

"But she's too stupid to realize, Arkham is a perfect place for her," Richard joked.

The two shared a laugh together before it died down a couple of seconds later. They, then, felt something room and looked down and then blushing furiously. The two were the only ones in the halls and their hands were still intertwined together, they immediately pull back.

"I…uh…sorry," Richard said softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's… alright, not a big deal," Raven said gently as well.

Raven and Richard began to stare at each other for a moment in the eyes, transfixed by its colors: amethyst and aquamarine.

The two soon broke out from their reverie before glaring intently at one another.

"I'm going to go now," Raven said plainly.

"Hallelujah, the witch is finally leaving me alone," Richard smiled merrily at his comment.

"_I'm going to go now_, the air suddenly stinks of arrogance and it's coming from you," Raven countered.

"Or maybe it's the burrito I ate for lunch," he winked.

"Ugh, you are such a boy," Raven wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"But I have an amazing dick," Richard said slyly.

"What cock?" Raven sneered.

"Fiend," Richard replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Spineless prick," Raven responded back, her eyes also narrowing into slits.

The two went back into a glaring contest, it was so intense that an invisible cackle of lightning can be felt and their gaze can probably melt cheese. Soon, the staring contest was quickly over and their eyes softened up.

"I better go to class, Shayera will flip I'm late…" Raven said, biting her bottom lip and suddenly feeling nervous.

"Who's Shayera?" Richard asked, not noticing the change of her body posture.

"Mrs. Hol," Raven answered.

"No way, you call her by her name?" Richard said, eyes widening.

"Yeah," Raven said simply as if it was nothing.

"Seriously, I attempted to do that once and I ended up with detention, I even paid her to get out of it and complimented her, but she gave me another week of detention," Richard cried out.

"Not everything can be bought with money and drowning them with lavishing words," Raven commented.

"Really? Is this why all the girls I dated never call back?" Richard said, scratching his head.

"Obviously," Raven drawled.

Richard thought it over for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, I didn't even like them anyways."

The two stood there in silence glancing at each other awkwardly before taking two steps back away from each other.

"I better go now," Raven mumbled.

"Me too," Richard said, mumbling as well.

They began to walk away from one another until Richard stopped her by saying:

"You know, you're _way_ hotter than Kitten will ever be. So don't take it personally from her."

"Uh… thanks…" Raven began to blush and then continued walking away, but stopped in her tracks to add, "I still hate you."

Richard's lips pursed together tightly, looking down on the ground, and replied, "And I still hate you too."

He watched her as she walked away to her class and then disappeared in the corner, he pinched the bridge of his nose and looking away from the direction Raven had left where her class is located. After a minute of standing there, he soon trek to his class very slowly, not caring if he had missed another important test or getting yelled at by his teacher.

xxx

_"Richard, Richard, wake up." His eyes open to see a slender figure straddling his waist._

_"W-what are y-you doing here?" he stuttered, noticing that she was naked._

_She bends down to face his and murmured into his ear. "What do you think?" She, then, lick the shell of his ear and then biting his earlobe._

_"But—"_

_"Ssh," she shushed him. "I want to _please_ you."_

_He was about to protest again until her lips sealed over his, kissing him efficiently. Her lips massaged his well and her tongue moved along with his in his mouth in sync with her hands running on his chest._

_She broke the kiss slowly and leaned back. "Do you _want_ me now?"_

_Richard growled and pulled the young woman down so he can engage another kiss. He tilted his head back and moaned when she grasped his erection and began to pumping it up and down. _

_She wrenched her lips away from his and began to kiss his chest, packs, and his left hip. She looked in front of his cock and a twinkled of lust was seen in her eyes. "_What do you want?"

_He didn't say anything, but her warmth breath over his phallus almost did him in. _

_"Come, say it," she said, giving him a brief lick on the tip._

_"I want you…"_

_"Say it again."_

_"I want – _need_ – you, so very much!" Richard shouted, getting really hard when Raven's hand movements roughened a bit._

_She placed the tip into her mouth and began to take his whole length down to his base and moved back up to his tip and did the same over again._

_He felt like he was going to cum sooner or later. She was so good this, way better than taking a cold shower and masturbating with his hands._

_Her movements became faster, and she sucked harder and harder, her hands were fondling with his balls._

_With a loud moan of pleasure and jerking movements, he came into her mouth and breathlessly murmured out one name:_

_"Raven…"_

xxx

His eyes shot right open and he sat up from his bed, sweating and breathing hard.

He quickly threw his blanket onto the floor and groaned to himself when he saw his sheets were slightly wet from his semen.

Richard quickly went to the bathroom, stayed in there for a while until he came back out, and he came back out with his cheeks blushing even though there was no one else around.

_'Again, I keep having a dream about Raven!'_ he thought to himself while changing his sheets.

After throwing his old sheets into the basket, he laid back down on the bed with his arms on the back of his head. He was staring at the ceiling in deep thoughts, wondering what he should do.

What should he do now?

It was the forth night in a row having an erotic dream about Raven. Each day was different, but this overdid him to the edge. Every day, he felt like jumping at Raven, making her _his_.

He wants to hear what kind of sound she makes.

He wants her warm body against his.

Most of all, he wants to _feel_ inside of her.

But he's not supposed to think of her that way! She's… she's… _Raven!_

He hated her since the first day he met her. She is evil, practically a spawn of a devil.

He closed his eyes tightly and wished he hadn't thought of Raven.

And this was the last straw! He is so sure that he couldn't take it anymore when he sees her tomorrow at school…

* * *

_First appearance of Kitten! She doesn't really have a major role to this story but she will cause some trouble. _

_We also see Donna Troy, like I said a while back, she somewhat has a major role here but not as much as Raven and Richard and Diana. But she'll be a supporting character like the others._


	8. Chapter 8

Richard was walking down the hallway, slowly, alone after second period bell has rung, his head was hang low and he didn't meet any gazes from the other students wondering why his 'girlfriend' isn't walking with him… again

The two hardly spoken to each other now, well, it's Richard that hasn't spoken to her.

He has been dodging her as if she were a plague. Every time he sees her in the corner, he quickly went back from where he came from. Whenever Raven tries to say something, he is making an excuse that he has something important to do. And when she tries to sit next to him, Richard just gets up and walks away.

Did one of their family members died?

Did they have a fight?

Have they broken up already?

It has been like that for several days.

There already had been many whispers about it between the students. As the matter of fact, it was also in the school newspaper yesterday with the headline:

'Is Raven and Richard Going Downhill?'

Many predicted that they are going to break up soon, a few people were in despair because that means the two are going back to their original place and would fight constantly again.

But many boys are already trying to impress Raven by showing their muscles along with the arrogant attitude while some are trying to be funny or being themselves, there are number of guys waiting in line to date her like: Wally West, Garth Fisherman, Joseph Wilson, Malchoir Nore, Eric Forrester (1), etc.

But the biggest one who wants Raven for himself is a young man named Jason Todd (2), he had always liked Raven since the day he first saw her.

She's beautiful, smart, funny, and feisty.

Jason was angry when his number one enemy, Richard, took her away from him. But now since the relationship is on the strain, it is a perfect moment to get his act together, having Raven for himself. And he is _not_ going to let anyone else take her away.

Richard is also in the same situation, many girls are ready to be his next girlfriend, especially Kitten who's wearing an inappropriate outfit once again.

For heaven's sake! She is even wearing the most sluttish outfit people ever seen: belly top shirt and thigh high skirt, you can see her underwear, and her heels are too high. Her outfit is all pink and she had too many make up on. _And_ she already got one month of detention to serve when she didn't listen to the teacher who told her to change her outfit because her clothing was a contravention to the district.

Other single girls are doing the same, but at least most of them have a sense of modesty. As the matter of fact, porn stars have more modesty than Kitten.

The blonde girl should realize that Richard doesn't love her, but she really can't get her head out of the gutter.

Everyone is always spying on the couple, waiting for one of them to snap and end it all.

Every time Raven starts a conversation, Richard would make an excuse and quickly leave before she can say another word, leaving her alone in the halls where the students is watching them.

Words can quickly spread and everyone in the school knows, _everyone knows._

xxx

"Richard, wait up!" Raven yelled, running after him in the halls.

He paid no heed to her and kept on walking.

She yelled at his name once more.

He ignored her and continued walking until he felt a tight grip on his shoulder as Raven forced turned him around to face her.

"Didn't you hear me?" Raven said.

He stared at her blankly, showing no fear at her anger expression.

"I said, didn't you hear me?" she repeated herself.

Again, he stared at her blankly.

"Are you even listening to me?" Raven yelled.

"Loud and clear, boss," he said tiredly.

Raven's eyes narrowed and she said, "Don't start being a smartass on me."

"I'm not, you were speaking loudly and clearly," Richard said bluntly.

"Still, it is annoying," Raven said through clenched teeth.

"I am merely speaking the truth," Richard said, leaning his head against the wall.

"If you only speak the truth then tell me why you have been acting distantly from the past four days," Raven commented.

"I don't have to answer you," Richard responded monotonously.

"Yes, you are," Raven said.

"No, I am not," Richard replied, walking passed by her.

"You're avoiding me," Raven stated, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I'm not evading you. See? I'm standing right here with you," Richard replied in front of her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Two days ago, I was waiting for you at lunch and you didn't show up at all. Yesterday, I waited for over an hour after school and you didn't show up. Today, I was running to school _in the rain_," Raven growled.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Richard inquired.

"It's your fault obviously," Raven said, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's always my fault," Richard said, making a sound from between his lips and waving his hands around apathetically.

"I'm – _we're_ – everyone is just worried about you," Raven said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What's wrong with you?" She tried to touch his forehead but he moved out of the way.

"Since when did you care?" Richard sneered.

"I—_you're ruining the whole plan!_" Raven hissed lowly at him.

"Really, I am?" Richard said contemptuously.

"Yes," Raven responded, ready to punch him.

"As of now, I don't care if anyone finds out," Richard glared at her before leaving her alone as the bell rang for third period.

Raven gaped at him and then quickly glared at the people who were watching her and Richard intently, in response, she yelled, "What are you guys staring at?"

They all quickly grabbed their stuff, closing the lockers and shuffled away swiftly to class, bumping into each other at process.

Her glare was truly frightening.

In fact, one of the students even fell down onto the floor and was then trampled on by many students who all rushed to their classrooms.

People are huge jerks from time to time, and don't they have any morals that eavesdropping is bad? Don't they have something better to do instead of spying into other people's lives?

_'What the hell is wrong with him?'_ she thought angrily, and in the corner of her eye, she saw Kitten smirking at her direction.

Never in her life Raven wanted to see blood on someone else.

xxx

"You wanted to see me, Diana?" Raven said after walking into her office.

"Yes, make yourself comfortable," Diana replied.

Raven set her backpack on the floor and sat on the couch and her legs were on the cushion, crossed together.

"Would you like some tea?" Diana offered.

Raven took the cup of steaming herbal tea and she thanked her and took a nice, long sip from it before placing it on top of the coffee table.

She looked around and noticed something was missing. "Where's the ignorant dickhead? Didn't you call him in as well?"

"I didn't call him in," Diana answered.

Raven's eyes widen before they swiftly narrowed and quickly said, "Not that I care."

"Well then, maybe this will help, everything is going down the drain," Diana said, her expression serious.

Raven knew about she was talking about and said, "I know."

"You two started to get along, everything was going good until…" Diana began to trail off.

"…until he started to become a complete jackass again," Raven finished.

Diana nodded, agreeing that Richard had been acting coldly for the past few days. He wouldn't speak to anyone, including his friends. But most of all, it seems he is trying to avoid Raven at any cost.

She looked up at the young woman with amethyst eyes when she began to speak again.

"This whole charade is getting us to nowhere, we should stop," Raven suggested.

"We're not stopping unless you want to face the consequence," Diana said, sipping her tea.

"Wait, what consequence?" Raven inquired. "I didn't know we even have one."

"I guess it slipped out of my mind," Diana laughed.

Raven felt a sweat dropping from the back of her head. "So… what's the outcome?"

"You and Richard will get expel," Diana answered plainly, she is acting as if it was nothing wrong with it at all.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Raven said and raised a delicate eyebrow, she was taken aback of the consequence.

"Yes, but it was all Mr. Kent's idea," Diana said. "Seriously, you two would have gotten expelled if I haven't intervened with this idea."

"And he's going to expel us soon right, especially since how Richard is acting?" Raven drawled.

She doesn't want to get expel, she wanted to go to college and was planning to become a nurse or a writer, maybe both.

Diana nodded sadly. "He's going to pull the plug if this doesn't improve. He's giving you until next week."

"I don't know what's wrong with Richard," Raven growled. "Do you know?"

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

Raven began to blush and said, "Well… you're hot and… yeah…" She began to trail off sheepishly.

"I'm flattered," Diana chuckled. "Though I think I may not be a good help."

"Why not, aren't you the counselor as well?" Raven queried.

"Yes, I am," Diana said, "but I didn't have many boyfriends. I only had one serious relationship with a man named Steve Trevor, we've broke up not too long ago."

"I'm sorry that I brought it up," Raven said alarmingly.

"It's alright, Raven," Diana replied brightly at her. "Steve and I are just really good friends now. And I am content at being single"

"You and my mom would have been great friends if you two known each other," Raven commented.

Diana smiled got wide and then said, "That's a nice thing to say."

"Could I go now?" Raven requested.

"Why? You don't like me?" Diana pouted sadly.

"N-No! I-I didn't mean it t-that way, I don't hate you!" Raven stammered.

Diana laughed loudly, shaking her head. "I'm just teasing you, Raven, you may go now."

Raven nodded and handed her empty teacup back, grabbing her backpack and was about to leave the room until Diana stopped her.

"I'm sorry again I have no answers for you," Diana added.

"It's alright," Raven said before leaving the room.

_'But I know someone who might have answers,'_ Raven thought.

xxx

**_Knock_**

**_Knock_**

"Who is it?" she shouted within the empty classroom while grading papers.

"It's me," Raven announced. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in!" the older woman grinned, excited that her favorite student is visiting. When her favorite student walked in, she said, "Raven, what are you doing here? Don't you have better things to do with your friends after school?"

"_Shayera_…" Raven said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Shayera chuckled. "Like I said, what are you doing here?"

"I need some help," Raven answered coolly.

"Help, on your homework?" Shayera said in shock. "Raven, you're one of my smartest—"

Raven shook her head voraciously. "No, I don't need any help on my homework—and by the way, I'm finished with the one you assigned today." She said, handing her the two page Spanish essay from her bag.

"Whoa," Shayera gawked. "You know this isn't due until next Tuesday."

"Eh, I like to get a head start and creating your own story in Spanish wasn't that hard," Raven said nonchalantly.

"This is why I like you, you're my most favorite student," Shayera said, setting the paper on the side. "But don't tell anyone I said that, teachers aren't suppose to favor a student over the other."

"Can we go back to the original topic? I need some advices," Raven said.

"Why come to me? I'm sure Ms. Prince would be a better help," Shayera said, stacking the test papers neatly.

"Apparently, she doesn't have any advices on guys," Raven said, twiddling her thumbs together.

_'Of course, Diana, of course…'_ Shayera thought, chuckling to herself and causing a weird stare from Raven. "Err, sorry about that." She blushed in embarrassment.

"It's… alright," Raven said, leaning back slightly.

"So, what was the question again?" Shayera lied, she knew what the question was but she wants Raven to forget about the uncomfortable situation that had happen moments ago.

"I need some advices on guys," Raven looked away, slumping on her seat, blushing.

"Ah," Shayera's eyes glinted in delight. "Then you'd come to the right place."

"I did?" Raven queried, blinking.

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Hello! I'm a married woman here!" She showed her diamond ring at her.

"How's Katar?" Raven asked.

"He's doing good, coming back home after spending three months in Egypt for an archaeologist research," Shayera answered, smiling that her husband is coming back on Saturday. "He found something, a mace or some sort."

"Tell him I said hello," Raven said.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Shayera nodded. "So, what kind of guy problem you're having?"

"It's about that swaggering bas—_Richard_," Raven said, almost insulting him.

"Ah, relationship problems I presume?" Shayera mused.

Raven nodded.

"You two were getting along so well, but I admit," Shayera said, leaning back against her chair and her finger tapping on her chin, "he's been acting differently."

"That's the problem!" Raven exclaimed. "He's a jerk, not to me but to everyone else, scratch that, to _me!_"

"I think I might have one theory," Shayera said as if she knows something, a big secret.

"What is it?" Raven pressed.

"_Sexual frustration_," Shayera grin got wider.

Raven quickly leaned back, almost choking on air in shock, and her chair would have tipped over if Shayera had not caught her.

"Are you serious?" Raven shrieked.

Shayera stuck her fingers in her ears and said, "Well, yeah, that's how Carter acted when he had a wet dream about me."

Raven's nose scrunched up in disgust. "I don't want to hear about my teacher's sex life."

"Eh, I married the man and we're going to have steamy sex all night long when he comes back home," Shayera said casually while looking at her nails.

Raven squealed in repulsion. "_Gross! _I don't need to hear that!"

Shayera shrugged her shoulders. "Soon, you'll be doing the same to Richard."

"Double gross! He's repulsive!" Raven said in disgust, her nose wrinkled.

"What's so 'gross' about that? Isn't he your boyfriend?" Shayera said in bafflement.

"I-I…buh…" Raven trailed off, thinking up a lie. She thought for a moment until an untruthful answer came to mind. "I-It's a bit t-too fast to b-be t-thinking about… sex."

"True—" Shayera replied.

Raven sighed in relief that she had not caught the dishonest answer.

"—but Richard is a man after all, and you are a beautiful woman. I would date you if I was younger and a lesbian."

"Shayera, _please_, I need answers," Raven said, getting frustrated. "Is that why he's avoiding me, all because of one stupid dream about me?"

"All I can say is you should confront him, face-to-face," Shayera answered. "I did that to Carter, amazingly, it worked."

Raven thought of it for a minute before getting up and said, "Richard Grayson better be surprise when he sees me on his doorsteps."

"Thank you for your advice," Raven said, showing gratitude for the guidance.

"Well, you go and show him what you can do!" Shayera said, holding up her fist and shaking it as if it was a symbol of 'girl power'.

"Oh_, I will,"_ Raven said lowly, raspy, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, leaving the room with a loud bang from the closed door.

"Good luck," Shayera said to herself in the, once more, empty room. "Because you're going to need it Richard."

xxx

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

Richard stuck his head out in the corner of the staircase, wondering who's making that sound. He made his way down the stairs since he was home alone.

Bruce was in an important meeting in Japan while Alfred was on a day of his own, courtesy by Richard.

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

"I'm coming! Have some patience!" Richard yelled as he walked down the stairs speedily.

"Well hurry it up, Grayson! I _don't_ have any patience!" Raven shouted from the other side of the door.

Richard began to panic and sweat started to pour down from his forehead, he never heard Raven this angry before.

"Open up!" Raven said, banging on the door louder.

"_No one's at home!_" Richard said, using a falsetto tone.

There was a silent for a moment, he pressed his ear against the door to see if she left.

"I know you're in there!" Raven shouted, causing the door to rattle along with her constant banging. "Don't make me break this door open!"

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG! _**

Richard winced when the forced practically murdered his ear drum and caused him to flinch. He quickly stood up straight and then opened the door. He glared at her and said, "You disturbed my moment of peace."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Raven commented nastily.

"Nope, you're too bitchy to give a fuck about anyone! Especially when they want to be _alone_," Richard sneered down upon her.

"Excuse me?" Raven said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm being a bitch?"

"I wasn't the one who barged into someone's home without permission!" Richard spat. "Now get out of here before I call the cops!"

"Fuck you!" Raven screamed, slapping his cheek, leaving an angry mark on his cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Richard said incredulously, his hand on his stinging cheek. "Are you on crack?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with me?" Raven shouted at the top of her lungs, her face turning red, slapping his other cheek.

"Ouch! What the hell, daft woman?" Richard growled, holding his other stinging cheek.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?_" Raven said, towering over his cowering body.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Look," he smiled, strain, at her, and the corner of his lips twitched.

"I was not born yesterday, dumbass," Raven deadpanned. "I'm worry about you."

"Like I said before Raven, when did you start caring about me?" Richard spat.

"I know your secret" Raven's gaze hardened, eyes getting darker.

"What?" Richard said.

"I know about your certain dreams," Raven answered once more with more information.

"What dreams?" he swallowed thickly, his eyes darting to the sides.

"You know what I'm talking about," Raven said. "I know you're having a dirty dream—about me no less!"

"H-How did you know?" Richard stuttered out the truth.

"A little, mid-thirties age, redhead woman told me," Raven answered.

Richard's face turned pale as a ghost, it was Shayera that told Raven even though he didn't mention anything to anyone!

Women, they must have some type of powers to communicate each other and read the male population's mind!

"So what if I am!" Richard burst out. "It's not my fault that a hot girl is hanging around!"

"Yes it is!" Raven shot back. "It's your fault that you can't control your bloody hormones!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Richard yelled in anger, "it's not my fault!"

"Yes! It is your fault!" Raven commented.

"No! It is not!" Richard replied.

"Yes it is!" Raven retorted.

"No it is not!" Richard countered.

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Scumbag!"

"Maleficent!"

Raven and Richard were breathing unevenly, eyes glaring at each other, and face oh-so very red from the shouting and screaming. They didn't know what was going on as gravity pulled their face closer to one another. The next thing the two knew, they were kissing furiously.

Richard pushed her against the door and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist while her fingers were tangled in his black hair.

Their tongues were tangled together and pushed into each other's mouths, fighting. The kiss got deeper and deeper, their tongues were frantically playing tonsil hockey. And a slight of saliva began to trail down on their chins.

They eventually broke their kiss after four minutes, staring intensely into each other's eyes. The two immediately went back into kissing, but it was more passionate than the last.

Raven wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her hips against his, close enough to feel his erection. But it was not enough for her, she can feel the hardness of his muscles, it was _delectable_.

Richard has his hands under thighs, feeling out her soft skin. Oh, he is so glad that she decided to wear shorts! Her skin was so soft and he can smell, and feel, her arousal.

Both of their hands were touching one another, feeling out to each other. The two shared a moan as the heat around them became hotter, wanting to get _closer_.

Without dropping her, Richard suddenly turned around and began walking up the long stairs and halls.

* * *

_Next chapter, you know what's next. Heh. Heh._

_I finished writing the next chapter but I am editing it right now and changing a few things around._

_(1) Some of you may have heard of him, if not, I consider him as the comic version of Malchoir, he used Raven and broke her heart. *spoiler ahead* He was always kind of rough with her, demanding for more until he pressure her into sex. Luckily, Raven stopped him before they could take the final step after she felt the evil in him. Then Jericho came, and the two kick his ass.  
_

_(2) Jason is also part of this story, just like Kitten, he wants Raven for himself. But he won't cause as much trouble like Kitten will, yet he is also the villain of this story.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_This update isn't really a chapter, it's pretty much a filler... with porn. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Richard kicked the door open of his room whilst carrying Raven around and their lips were moving against each other. It was a hard task for him because Raven rubbed her hands on his shoulders and grin her hips against his own.

But since now they are in his room, he doesn't have to worry anymore. He slammed against the wall, causing several things to fall off from his shelves. He pulled his lips away from hers and began to plant kisses on her neck, intoxicated by her scent.

He pulled back and tried to ignore the sexy whimper Raven was making, his hands were gripping on the collar of her shirt before skillfully removed her shirt, including her bra. He threw her clothing on the floor.

Raven shivered when the cool air hit are exposed body, making her nipples harden. Her head fell back against the wall when she felt his warm mouth over her nipple, sucking it. She buried her face into his hair as he moved towards the bed. Once he got to his bed, he threw her on it before climbing on top of her and resumed his task.

Richard licked, suck, and bite her nipple roughly and he was positive that he tasted blood. It tasted metallic but it was also sweet at the same time. His other hand grabbed her unoccupied breast and began to squeeze it.

Yet, it was not enough. He sat her upwards and removed her shorts and underwear. He stared at her fully naked body, delighted at the sight.

Raven forced his face back to her breasts and made a sighed when his dexterous mouth began to move while his hands were moving up and down on her sides.

Richard winced when he felt her nails digging into his skin. He growled into her cleavage, quickly, he pushed her back onto the mattress. His fingers slid down to her thighs and the up around her nether region, then, he rubbed her clit roughly.

Raven let out a cry of pleasure when his fingers moved away from her clit and was inserted inside of her, and began to move in and out of her harshly.

"You like it rough, Roth?" Richard hissed in her ear, biting her earlobe.

"Shut the fuck up, Grayson," Raven replied as she removed his pants and boxer, throwing it somewhere, and his hard member sprang out.

She, then, took his fingers out of her and began lick his fingers, wet from her cum.

"I wasn't finish," Richard said bluntly, removing his fingers from her mouth and then placed it in his, licking the remains of her juices.

"Be quiet," Raven narrowed her eyes, pumping his phallus faster.

Richard growled and groaned at the same time.

She pumped him a few more times before replacing her hand with her mouth. She almost choked when he thrust upwards into her mouth, but manage to control her gag reflex when she took him whole.

Richard grunted loudly, her mouth was so skilled and hot. He bit his lips when she cup his balls and played with it. He tried to hold out for a little longer but he failed when he came into her mouth.

He panted slightly. "You like that, don't you?" He said when he saw her swallowing his semen.

"It's salty," Raven deadpanned, she was about to get off the bed until Richard trapped her with his body.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said.

"Home," Raven spat. "Now move out of the way."

"No."

"_Let me go!"_

"No," Richard said and was satisfied hearing her moaning quietly while brushing the tip of his cock against her entrance.

"Why not?" Raven asked him angrily.

"Because you want this as much as I do," Richard smirked, feeling her wetness as he slowly slipped inside of her.

"I… d-don't," Raven bit her lip as he slipped in deeper. "I _don't_ want… you."

"Yes. You. _Do!_" he stated.

Raven made a sound when he pushed all the way in, breaking her hymen. She bit her lip so he couldn't hear her pleasurably cry, and it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would be. She refused to say anything, and she will not fill his confidence.

"Come on, Raven," Richard said, beginning to move in and out of her.

"I refuse," Raven said, trying to attack him with her nails.

His movements got quicker and harder, then, he puffed, "Say it out loud."

"I won't," Raven repeated.

Richard stopped thrusting and smirked mentally when he heard her whimper of disappointment. "Are you really being honest?" He said to her.

"Yes! Now get _out_ of me!" Raven said, trying to wiggle out but failed. It made things worse because of the gratification sensation; _he was still inside of her._

Richard leaned down and nibble on her bottom lip, coaxing her into a kiss which she did returned for a while before she realized what she was doing, breaking the kiss swiftly. He decided to use a different method: he shifted his body slightly so he sat up in a hilt. The young man grinned and flicked on her clit, rubbing it hard with his thumb and began to move in and out of her, slowly.

He let out a moan and whispered, "Doesn't that feel nice? Won't you return the favor?"

She didn't say anything, refusing to look at him.

"Just say it," Richard leaned down, forcing her to look at him and staring into her eyes. "Say those three little words and it will all be over."

"I… no," Raven declined, moaning all the while.

"They are just words, Raven," he replied, thrusting into her, "three little words." He flicked his tongue against her nipples.

"N-Never," Raven said softly, her eyes closed from the pleasure she is receiving.

"Three little words," Richard whispered huskily, brushing her hair off of her forehead. "_Three. Little. Words_."

Raven glared at him intensely and then hissed, "I love you."

'_Jackpot,'_ he thought deviously. "Say it again, please?"

"_I love you!_" Raven snapped at him, pulling his head down for an ardent kiss.

Her fingernails clawed on his back and she rubbed her chest against his, shivering in bliss when their nipples made contact.

Richard happily returned the passionate kiss and then he broke it – much to her disappointment because she started to whimpered – grinning at her. "I guess this is an appropriate time to say it, I love you, too."

Raven pulled him into another fervent kissed and they stayed like that for several long minutes.

He pulled back and closed his eyes when Raven planted many kisses on his jaw. He managed to uttered, "Babe, you want to continue this?"

He wanted to fuck her until they reach their high… but he cannot. He is still a gentleman who would never take a women's virginity away by force. The young man is quite afraid she will say no, especially since they already took the final step and he doesn't want to pull out because she feels so damn good.

However, the question was answered in a delightful, satisfying manner.

A very eager, horny Raven licked his face, slowly, murmured in his ear in a seductive tone. "Show me what you got, Boy Wonder." She, then, blew cold air into his ear, and smiled secretly when she felt him shake and feeling his cock going hard inside of her; she shivered in ecstasy.

Richard grinned mischievously, he grabbed her hips tightly. He pulled out of her, leaving the tip of his cock inside of her, and then slammed back into her roughly. She really does feel nice, tight and hot.

Raven had her lips parted open and panted every thrust he made. She wrapped one leg around his waist while the other was prompt upward: the kneecap was facing the ceiling.

Richard started to move deeper and rougher into her. He licked his lips in determination, pounding into her g-spot and she moaned throatily his name out.

"Aah, Richard, faster."

"Mm, Raven, feels good," he moaned her name out as well, and obliging her commands when he started to move more rapidly.

She looked so delicious with her hair messed up, cheeks flushed, the way her body felt against his, the sounds she's making, and the way she writhed underneath him.

Oh yeah, better than his dream because this was _reality_.

The two moved against each other for a few more minutes until they suddenly felt the end was coming near.

When they came together, the two shouted each other's names out and screamed profanities.

Richard squeezed his eyes shut firmly when he felt her inner muscles contracting around him tightly. He continued to move swiftly for a few more moments before he quickly pulled out of her – they weren't using protection – and came with a grunt.

"_Amazing,_" the two whispered softly at the same time.

Richard collapsed on top of Raven, breathing hard in her neck. "H-How was it?"

"It was okay," Raven answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Richard shook his head at her teasingly. "Those flush cheeks said otherwise. And you just said I was amazing."

Raven rolled her eyes and said something about men and their egos. "You're _incredible_."

"That's what I like to hear," Richard grinned, planting a kiss on her lips.

Raven smiled softly against his lips and both hands on his cheeks, they went back to kissing.

The short make out session was suddenly broken when Raven let out a yawn tiredly. Her eyes began to droop.

Richard pulled the blankets up, covering their cool, sweaty body.

He looked down and his heart melted when her eyes was closed, breathing in and out softly through her nose.

"Goodnight," he smiled sleepily at her sleeping form.

He ignored what's going to happen in the next morning, will she take back what she said? Would she tell him to forget about this amazing night? Will she end this supposedly relationship?

But he cut those thoughts out when she stirred a bit before snuggling closer to him.

His head flopped next to her since they were sharing one pillow. He kissed her forehead and soon fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her body.

* * *

_Not the best lemon, though, not the worst. I hope you guys liked it at least because all the lemons I wrote does better than my other one shots that are not Rated M. Besides, why do you guys like it? My lemons, they all sound the same in some ways._

_Now, I have other stories to attend and I have a lot of ideas for the next chapters. In fact, I am already starting on the next chapter. And I am posting up a new story soon.  
_


End file.
